¡Sesshoumaru-sama míreme!
by BakaUsagi-Inu
Summary: ¿Que son los sentimientos? Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido un demonio frio y despiadado, hasta que una pequeña niña interrumpió su vida y la puso de cabeza. Pero los años han pasado, ahora no tendrá más opción que responsabilizarse por sus decisiones, lo único seguro es que: "Rin era su humana y nadie más tendría derecho sobre ella"
1. Rin-chan ya no es tan pequeña

¡Hola! Mucho gusto, este es mi primer fic publicado en , no soy una escritora muy experimentada, así que espero su apoyo y sus correcciones, sin entretenerlos más, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminaba por los largos pasillos de su palacio, ese lugar, hasta hace poco completamente abandonado, era alumbrado por los pálidos rayos de luna, los sonidos de la noche, eran opacados por los ligeros ronquidos provenientes de la habitación contigua a la suya, Sesshoumaru se asomo por su puerta, verla dormir ya se había vuelto una costumbre, como si fuera su obligación asegurarse de su bienestar, encontrando todo en orden, se dirigió a su balcón, la noche apenas comenzaba, y quedaba mucho tiempo para reflexionar a la sombra de la estrellas.

 **…**

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Sesshomaru-sama mire!

-…

-¿Qué opina del nuevo kimono?

-…-Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente, detallándola- Te queda muy ajustado- No le gustaba como la tela se le pagaba al cuerpo, resaltando su, ya no tan pequeña, figura

-¿Por qué? ¡Si me queda grande!

-No me contradigas, ve a que te lo arreglen

-No es justo… A mí me gusta así…

-¡Compórtate! Ya no eres una niña

Y eso era cierto, hace mucho que Rin ya no era una niña.

 **…**

Habían pasado unos pocos años desde la declaración con el trabalenguas*, y desde entonces, ella se había ido a vivir con él, a el palacio de su padre.

Los primeros días en ese lugar, fueron los más complicados en la vida de la chica, ella había estado esperado ansiosa para volver con su amo, extrañaba los largos viajes por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, el olor de la naturaleza, la brisa acariciando su cabello, las noches en la intemperie, acurrucada contra la estola del demonio, pero al regresar no se encontró con nada de eso. Se sentía como prisionera en ese enorme lugar, ya que no importo cuanto insistiera, Sesshoumaru se negaba rotundamente a que formara parte de la servidumbre, así que durante el día no tenía que hacer.

El mayor siempre había dejado claro que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, claro está, cuando esto siempre estuviera de acuerdo a lo que él le apetecía, así que, técnicamente, Rin no tenía muchas opciones, ella no era un simple sirvienta, era su protegida, por eso no permitiría que fuera rebajada de su nivel.

 **…**

-¿Qué sucede Rin-sama? ¿A Sesshoumaru-sama no le gustó el kimono?- Rin había entrado a la habitación tirando la puerta con rabia, levantando una estela de polvo a su paso

-¡Él es tan injusto! ¡Este es el mejor kimono que me has confeccionado Sakura-san!

-No deberías hablar así del amo solo porque no complació uno de tus caprichos, te ha malcriado mucho, deberías ser más agradecida con él

-Pero… ¡Es que me sigue tratando como una niña! ¡Ya tengo 16 años!

-Para cualquiera de nosotros sigue siendo una niña, todos tenemos al menos unos 200 años más que usted, deberías confiar más en Sesshoumaru-sama, él siempre sabe lo que hace. Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Dice que me queda muy ajustado

-Ya veo… A veces al amo le gusta exagerar… Haré los cambios necesarios, vuelva en unas horas para medírselo

-¿No me puedo quedar aquí?

-Ya sabe lo que opina el amo

-Pero…

-Sin peros, ¿Por qué no me mejor vas a cuidar a Ah-Un?

-Está bien… ¡Nos vemos Sakura-san!

 **…**

-No

-Pero Sesshoumaru-sama, estoy seguro que no conseguirá una mejor oferta, ya es hora de que me retire, ¡Y usted y yo teníamos un acuerdo!

-Rin no será mercancía de intercambio

-Sesshoumaru-sama, he sido su general al mando los últimos 500 años, fui gran amigo de su padre, mi familia siempre ha estado a su servicio, lo único que le pido es que me entregue a su protegida para mi hijo, es un demonio de sangre pura, su fuerza es extraordinaria y será el próximo general de su ejército, no existe un mejor pretendiente

-Entonces… ¿Debo suponer que su hijo está interesado en una humana?

-…

-No permitiré que nadie se acerque a mí con métodos tan sucios, ahora vete antes de que te arranque la cabeza

-Le propongo un reto

-…

-¿Por qué no permite que Rin-sama sea quien elija?

-Te escucho

-Permita que mi hijo corteje a su protegida, y que su decisión sea la final

-¿Por qué debería permitir eso?

-Porque es una apuesta interesante, ¿No es cierto?

-Hump

-No ha dicho que no, o acaso… ¿Será que el amo Sesshoumaru tiene miedo de no ser elegido?

-¡Retírate!

 **…**

Sesshoumaru veía a Rin desde la cima de un árbol, de vez en cuando, acostumbraba a hacer eso, la chica acariciaba al dragón de dos cabezas, mientras que este se revolcaba sobre su espalda, la pequeña niña que había cuidado había desaparecido, cada vez parecía más una mujer, y eso le desagradaba, no necesitaba que nadie se fijara en ella, era su humana, y nadie más tendría derecho sobre ella

* * *

*Hago referencia al Inuyasha Drama "Asatte"

Cualquier opinión, duda o comentario no duden en decirme, hasta la próxima


	2. Rin: La mascota humana

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y me sigan apoyando, muchas gracias por leer

* * *

El palacio estaba en caos, la protegida del amo no aparecía por ninguna parte, ni en las habitaciones, ni en los pasillos, ni siquiera en los jardines que tanto amaba, la humana estaba perdida y nadie podía encontrarla. Los sirvientes corrían gritando su nombre, hasta los más valientes sudaban frio, cuando Sesshoumaru-sama volviera y ella no fuera recibirlo, las cabezas de muchos rodarían y ninguno de esos demonios quería morir, Jaken "el niñero oficial de Rin" hace rato que se había desmayado, y los más ancianos ya preparaban sus testamentos, ¿Dónde podría estar la humana del amo?

Por otro lado, Rin estaba muy bien escondida en la copa de un frondoso árbol, sabía que ahí, nadie la buscaría, ya que no era la primera vez que hacia esta clase de berrinches, después de todo, esa era la verdadera causa de todo este alboroto, un simple y vulgar berrinche, ¿La razón? La humana estaba enojada con Sesshoumaru, él recientemente había salido a un pequeño viaje, solo una revisión del perímetro, y ella quería ir, pero el mayor se había negado, ordenándole que se quedara dentro del palacio, así que usando sus conocimientos sobre demonios, (otorgados por la anciana Kaede), encontró en uno de los jardines un árbol, con un olor tan fuerte, que escondía el suyo, haciendo creer a toda la servidumbre que ella se había escapado, su plan era aprueba de tontos, y para ser sinceros ¿A quién no le es divertido asustar a la gente?

-¿No crees que estas muy grande como para actuar como una niña malcriada?-Rin se asustó al escuchar un susurro en su oído, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que inevitablemente cayera del árbol, siendo atrapada por ese sujeto, metros antes de llagar al piso- Veo que además de malcriada eres muy torpe

-¿Quién eres tú?- Frente a la chica se encontraba un atractivo demonio, su corto cabello era tan blanco como el de su amo, su complexión atlética y sus ojos grises hacían contraste con su oscura armadura, dándole un aire misterioso y ligeramente familiar

-¿No deberías ser más educada? ¿O es que no estás consciente de que podría arrancarte la cabeza con un solo movimiento?, pequeña mascota

-¡¿Mascota?! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy la protegida del amo Sesshoumaru!

-A mi me parece que más bien eres su mascota, solo piénsalo, te viste, te da de comer y te presta atención, ¿Eso no es lo que haces con las mascotas?

-…

-¿Tienes idea del desastre que causaste? Todos te andan buscando, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

-Yo… yo solo quería…

-¿Crees que el amo va a estar orgulloso de ti cuando vuelva?

-No era mi intención, lo siento…

-A mi no me importa, más bien deberías disculparte con el resto de los habitantes del palacio, ya no eres una mocosa, deberías comportante

-Pero Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Si tienes algún problema resuélvelo con él, pero no te permito que involucres a personas que solo se esfuerzan en hacer su trabajo, por eso odio a los humanos, ustedes son tan arrogantes, creen que el mundo está a sus pies, tienes suerte de ser la protegida del amo, si no ya te hubiera asesinado niñita engreída- Y tan rápido como apareció, desapareció, dejando a Rin con la palabra en la boca y ansiosa por saber quién era el extraño demonio

-¿Rin-sama? Oigan ya la encontré, ¡Rin-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?...

 **…**

-Mocosa impertinente ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Quieres que el amo bonito me decapite?

-Lo siento Jaken-sama, yo solo quería hacer una pequeña broma…

-¡El amo no puede llevarte a todos sus viajes! Serias peso muerto, te metes en muchos problemas ¿Qué pasaría si él no puede salvarte? Sesshoumaru-sama solo te está protegiendo, el amo bonito siempre sabe lo que hace

-Jaken-sama… ¿Soy importante para el amo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo preguntas semejante tontería? ¿Crees que si no le importaras te cuidaría tanto?

-…

-¿Qué te pasa? Usualmente no eres tan callada

-¿Crees que el amo me considere una mascota...?

-¿Una mascota? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No es nada, olvídelo

-Mocosa… Desde que apareciste he dejado de entender lo que pasa por la cabeza del amo, así que si tienes esa duda, tendrás que preguntárselo directamente a él

-Lo entiendo…

 **…**

Rin iba caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del palacio, se había tomado el tiempo para disculparse por su comportamiento a cada uno de los sirvientes, también con los militares que se había encontrado en el camino. Ella estaba consciente de que en ese lugar no era bien recibida, la mayoría de los demonios la despreciaban por su condición humana, algunos hasta la consideraban una bruja, que había hechizado al amo, haciéndolo cambiar, volviéndolo más débil, por esa razón, le gustaba molestarlos lo más posible, pero, una pequeña proporción de sirvientes, eran muy amables con ella, llegando a defenderla hasta las últimas consecuencias, así que se sentía completamente avergonzada de su comportamiento con ellos, después de todo, estos no tenían la culpa, y gracias a ella se iban a meter en problemas.

 **…**

-Creo que ya no falta nadie más

-¿Nadie más qué?

-¡General Fujiwara! ¡Qué susto me ha dado!

-Lo lamento pequeña dama, no era mi intención asustar a mi futura nuera

\- ¿Nuera?

-Por supuesto querida, el amo Sesshoumaru me ha otorgado su permiso, para que mi hijo la corteje

-¡¿Qué?!

-Permítame presentarle a mi único hijo Shiroki, El zorro del oriente y el nuevo general del ejército del amo

-Mucho gusto Rin-sama

-¡Tu!

-¿Ya se conocían?

-Sí, bueno nosotros…

-Ya entiendo… Mejor los dejo solos, me retiro

…

-¿Qué sucede Rin-sama? ¿No se alegra de verme?... O es que no le agrado, pequeña mascota

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier pregunta no duden en dejármelo en los reviews, y les doy un agradecimiento especial a Cleoru Misumi, Serena tsukino chiba, por apoyarme en mi primer fic en esta página, y también a Jazabel, que me ha leído todas mis historias en desde el principio, muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Consejos de una madre fastidiosa

¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, varios días sin actualizar (imperdonable) pero con todo el ajetreo de las celebraciones de esta época apenas hay tiempo para respirar :D, espero que les este gustando la historia, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, especialmente a Cleoru Misumi y Jazabel, sin entretenerlos más, disfruten el capítulo

* * *

Sesshoumaru luchaba con varios demonios a la vez, ¿La razón? En el recorrido por sus tierras, se había cruzado con un poblado de demonios de bajo nivel, asentados muy cómodamente, en su territorio, cosa que claro está, él no podía permitir, así que después de intentar el método pacifico, no le quedo de otra que internarse en una ardua lucha, algo que después de todo, no le molestaba.

Cualquier persona que pasase por ahí, no podría evitar pensar que el albino demonio, se estaba desquitando con ellos, lo que en cierta forma era verdad, Sesshoumaru no solo estaba molesto, ¡Estaba furioso!, y los pobres ingenuos que se cruzaban en su camino pagaban las consecuencias, es que cada vez que el mayor pensaba en eso que quería olvidar, se enfurecía más, y mientras más se enfurecía, más destrucción causaba.

¿Qué podría estar mortificando a un estoico demonio como él? Sencillo: La indecorosa propuesta del (a punto de jubilarse) general de su ejército, ¿Es que a quien se le ocurre semejante proposición?, ese no era un tema a discusión, ni en un millón de años dejaría que eso pasara, ¡Ni siquiera sobre su propio cadáver!

 **…**

Ya había arrasado con el lugar, ninguno se había salvado, pero con todo y eso, no había saciado su sed de sangre, después de todo, la sangre que quería derramar se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde esa inoportuna conversación?, no estaba completamente seguro, la única razón por la que se había marchado era que no necesitaba que nadie lo viera en ese estado tan patético, aunque ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no había sido muy buena idea dejar a Rin con esos zorros rondándola, a pesar de haberla dejado a custodia de Jaken, ese inútil sapo no podría hacer nada en contra de esos dos.

Con la sangre a punto de ebullición, Sesshoumaru decidió tomar rumbo de vuelta al palacio, cuando, un molesto olor, llamo su atención. En el cielo venia volando un enorme y elegante perro blanco, parecido a él en su forma original, pero un poco más pequeño, el cual, aterrizando elegantemente se convirtió en esa desagradable mujer

-Hola Sesshoumaru, ¿Haz extrañado a tu madre?

-¿Qué quieres?

-No seas tan maleducado, he hecho todo el recorrido hasta aquí para visitarte ¿Y así me recibes?, que hijo tan ingrato, ¿A caso todavía me guardas rencor? Ese incidente ya paso hace mucho tiempo, y la humana sigue viva, no hay nada que puedas recriminarme

-Siempre me traes problemas, así que si tienes algo que decir apresúrate

-Solo quiero conversar sobre tu futuro querido

-Hump

-¿Ha crecido muy rápido verdad? El tiempo para los humanos es diferente al de nosotros, ya no es una cachorra

-…

-Ella no es de tu propiedad, los humanos son creaturas impulsivas que se dejan llevar por su emociones, su fidelidad podría cambiar- Irasue se movió justo a tiempo para evitar el látigo de Sesshoumaru que amenazaba con cortarle la cabeza- No todo puede ser como tú quieres

-Grr

-No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo ¿Verdad?

-Eso no te interesa

-¿Por qué no solo sigues el consejo de tu honorable madre?

-Lárgate

-Los humanos tienen necesidades especiales, deberías ser más claro con ella y decirle directamente lo que deseas, ¿No has estado esperando esto durante muchos años? Ya llego el momento de que te hagas responsable de tus acciones querido

-…

-¿Cuándo le darás el lugar que se merece?

-Metete en tus asuntos

-Está bien, hijo eres tan terco como era tu padre, parece que a demás de eso te trasmitió sus extraños gustos… Eso es todo lo que te quería decir, nos vemos pronto, quizás… cuando desees darme nietos- Y tan rápido como apareció, la hermosa demonio desapareció elevándose en el cielo

-Que mujer tan loca…

 **…**

-No puede ser cierto

-Pero lo es pequeña dama

-No, Sesshoumaru-sama no podría hacer eso

-Esta carta tiene su sello, no puede ser de otra persona que no sea él

-¿Los sellos no están en su despacho? ¡Cualquiera pudo haberlos tomado!

 **-** Pero esta carta me llego personalmente de las manos del mensajero y me indicó que era urgente, no debe dudar de su veracidad, ¿A caso no confía en mí?

-No es eso…

-Entonces está decidido, la ceremonia se efectuará la próxima temporada de celo

-Si es lo que Sesshoumaru-sama quiere…

-No debes llorar pequeña, te prometo que mi hijo te cuidara muy bien

-…

-Tengo cosas que hacer preciosa nos vemos pronto, querida nuera

 **…**

La humana se había quedado llorando hasta caer agotada, entre sus pequeñas manos, se encontraba apretujada una carta, donde su amo, al parecer le había ordenado que se volviera la hembra del hijo del general, Shiroki, El zorro del oriente

 **…**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, cualquier pregunta no duden en comentarme, sinceraente espero sus opiniones, nos vemos pronto, hasta la próxima


	4. ¡Solo medio hermanos!

¡Hola! Para que vean que yo los quiero mucho les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, nos vemos pronto

* * *

 **…**

-¡Déjenme pasar malditos!

-Este es el palacio del gran Sesshoumaru-sama, no puedo permitir que un vulgar hibrido entre en sus tierras

-¿Vulgar hibrido? ¿Por qué no le dices eso a mi espada? ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Te mataré!

-Osuwari- El pobre Inuyasha termino con la cara estancada en el barro, siendo motivo de burla para sus dos pequeños hijos, y algunos guardias del palacio- Compórtate, esta no es la manera de visitar a tu hermano- Kagome estaba ligeramente alterada, tener que cuidar de tres niños además de su embarazo, era algo muy complicado

-¡Medio hermanos! Y a todas estas ¿Por qué tenemos que visitar al desgraciado de Sesshoumaru?

-¿Por qué?- A la pobre sacerdotisa le iba a explotar esa hinchada vena en su frente- ¿Quieres que te diga el porqué? ¡Fuiste tú quien destruyo la casa con ese estúpido viento cortante! ¡Por tu culpa tenemos que pedirle asilo a tu hermano!

-Keh, ¿Y porque no nos quedamos con Miroku?

-¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? Ellos ya tienen suficiente con criar a sus hijos, no tienen tiempo para atendernos a nosotros

-¿Pero por que con Sesshoumaru?

-¡Porque es tu hermano! Y este palacio es la herencia de su padre para ambos

-Pero… ¡No voy a permitir que ese mal nacido se acerque a mis cachorros!

-Nadie quiere hacerle nada a NUESTROS hijos Inuyasha, ¡Ya compórtate!

-¿El perro tonto ya se está quejando de nuevo?

-¡Shippo! ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

-Por si no lo recuerdas... ¡Yo vivo con ustedes tonto!, ahora soy un pobre niño abandonado, sin un lugar a donde ir…

-¡Cállense! Todo se consigue si se pide amablemente… Señor guardia, podría dejarnos pasar, somos conocidos de Sesshoumaru, el que esta allá es su medio hermano, necesitamos hablar con él

-El amo Sesshoumaru no se encuentra, así que por favor retírense

-Ya me tienes harto, ¡Viento cortante!...

 **…**

-¿Qué sucede allá afuera?- Desde su habitación, Rin podía escuchar un gran alboroto, por más que trato de resistirse, su curiosidad pudo con ella, y logrando que nadie la notara, se escapó hasta estar cerca de la puerta de entrada, donde toda la acción transcurría, ahí, un enorme grupo de demonios trataba de contener algo que, intentaba obstinadamente entrar al palacio- ¿Qué está pasando?...

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña mascota?

-¿Ahh? ¡Me asustaste idiota!

-No te hubiera asustado si no estuvieras haciendo algo malo…

-¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!

-¿No es suficientemente malo arriesgar tu vida en este lugar? Sabes que si te pasara algo, el amo nos mataría a todos, ¡No seas tan egoísta niñita malcriada!

-¡Yo no soy malcriada!

-Como sea, vete a tu habitación, yo me encargare de la amenaza

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-No es nada del otro mundo, un hibrido quiere entrar al palacio, no parece muy poderoso, pero tiene una espada muy interesante… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡Vete de una buena vez!

-¿Un hibrido…?

-Si, pero realmente… ¡Hey! ¿A caso eres estúpida? ¿Por qué corres al peligro? ¡Mascota espera!- Ya no importaba que tan alto gritara Shiroki, Rin ya estaba muy lejos para escuchar

 **…**

-¡Alto!- La humana detuvo la pelea en el momento justo, otro ataque del medio demonio y la fachada de la entrada hubiera pasado a la historia

-¡Rin!- Inuyasha trató de acercarse a la chica, pero el filo de una espada en su cuello lo detuvo- Keh ¿Qué crees que…?

-Dame una sola razón para no asesinarte en este momento

-No te preocupes Shiroki-san, él es…

-¡No te pregunte a ti mascota! ¡¿Tienes idea de la imprudencia que acabas de cometer?!

-¡No le hables así a la mocosa! ¿Quién te crees que eres demonio de cuarta?

-Eso a ti no te importa, ¿Qué quiere un hibrido como tú por estas tierras?

-Vengo a ver a Sesshoumaru, ¿Algún problema con eso?

-El amo no se encuentra, si tienes asuntos con él, resuélvelos cuando vuelva, ¡Esa no es razón para destruir todo el lugar! Un hibrido… ¡No eres más que una bestia!

-Maldito… Te demostrare que aun siendo mitad humano, soy mucho más poderoso que tu

-Inténtalo

-¡Basta! Shiroki-san, ¡Inuyasha-sama y Sesshoumaru-sama son hermanos!

-Keh, ¡Solo medio hermanos!

-¿El amo tiene un hermano?, no estaba informado de eso

-Pues ahora lo sabes, así que déjame pasar inútil

-Inuyasha deberías calmarte, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando a los niños?

-Pero Kagome…

-Nada de peros, hola Rin-chan, disculpa por el alboroto, ya sabes cómo es Inuyasha, no hubo forma de detenerlo

-No se preocupe Kagome-sama, esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera salido antes, le pido que me disculpe

-¿De cuando acá eres tan educada?, niñita engreída

-Yo siempre he sido educada, a diferencia de ti demonio odioso…

-¿Quién es tu "interesante" amigo Rin-chan?

-Jamás seria amigo de una tonta como ella, para mi desgracia soy su prometido

-¡¿Qué?!

 **…**

* * *

¡Feliz año a todos! ¿Cómo la han pasado en estas fiestas?, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, tengo algunos problemas con los rewiews, cuando trato de leerlos estos no se cargan, así que no puedo contestarlos, espero que me disculpen

Pd.: Si alguien tiene la amabilidad de decirme como va todo eso de la marca, me ayudaria mucho, hasta luego


	5. ¡No lo acepto!

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, cualquier duda no duden en dejarlo en los comentarios, nos vemos pronto

* * *

 **…**

-No lo acepto

-Inuyasha eso no está en nuestras manos

-¡Igual no puedo aceptarlo Kagome!

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

-Ese maldito… ¡Ya me las pagará!

-No entiendo porque te alteras tanto

-¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? ¡Eres una humana!

-Osuwari

 **…**

Después de tanto alboroto, Inuyasha y su familia, finalmente pudieron entrar al palacio, Rin se había encargado personalmente de llevarlos a sus habitaciones y asegurarse de su comodidad, pero esto era lo que menos le podía preocupar al hibrido, la pequeña Rin, la niña que había cuidado y protegido durante tantos años cuando ella vivía en su aldea, ¡¿Prometida con ese maldito zorro?!, ¡Inaceptable!

 **…**

-Tía Rin, Tía Rin- Los pequeños cachorros de Inuyasha se abalanzaron contra la pobre e indefensa humana, haciendo que esta se desplomara en el suelo

-Tía Rin, te hemos extrañado mucho, desde que el tío Sesshoumaru te llevo con él no te habíamos vuelto a ver, ¿Por qué no nos habías visitado?

-Yo también te extrañe mucho preciosa, lamento no haberte ido a visitar, el amo Sesshoumaru ha estado muy ocupado

-¿Por qué sigues llamando amo a el tío Sesshoumaru? ¿Todavía no se han casado?

-¡Pero qué dices!- Rin se sonrojo hasta las orejas- Cre-creo que su madre los está llamando

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no escucho nada

-Insisto, ¡Vayan a buscarla! Debe de estar preocupada

-¡Esta bien!... ¡Nos vemos tía Rin!

-Oh, niños…

 **…**

Hace 7 años Kagome había salido embarazada por primera vez, jamás nadie olvidaría la reacción del hibrido cuando se enteró, su rostro se puso tan rojo como su haori, luego tan pálido como el papel, para finalmente caer desmayado.

El pequeño cachorro que nació, era la copia exacta de Inuyasha, su cabello plateado era unos tonos más oscuro, y en la cima de su cabeza, resaltaban una pequeñas orejitas de perro, sus padres (o más bien Kagome) decidieron llamarlo Natsuki y por suerte, su carácter era completamente diferente al de su papá, ya que a pesar de ser travieso, era un niño bondadoso y bien educado, aunque no pudo evitar heredar ese mal genio que tanto caracterizaba a esa pareja, logrando alterarse por cualquier cosa.

Dos años después, un nuevo integrante llegó a la familia, en esta oportunidad, nació una adorable cachorrita, la niña de los ojos de Inuyasha, la pequeña Kazumi, idéntica a su hermano, tenía un cabello tan blanco como el de su tío Sesshoumaru, y su forma de ser, tan adorable e inocente, era idéntica a la de Rin, tanto así, que esta podría ser confundida como hija de estos dos.

 **…**

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que hay algo malo con el compromiso de Rin? ¿A caso no es normal que en esta época las mujeres se casen jóvenes?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Kagome! ¡Para los demonios y los humanos las cosas son diferentes!

\- ¡Entonces explícame!

-Keh, esas cosas ya deberías saberlas

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando Inuyasha!

-Los humanos tienen un sentido del olfato muy débil, por eso no puedes recordarlo

-…

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Rin volvió con una picadura de serpiente?

-Si, eso paso hace unos 4 años ¿Por qué?

-Aquella vez, Sesshoumaru llegó poco después del accidente, el veneno de la serpiente que mordió a Rin, era un veneno mortal, ni con todas tus yerbas la hubieras podido curar

\- Ahh ¿Po eso estabas tan nervioso?, ese día por poco no nos asesina

-Ese no es el punto, Sesshoumaru la curó milagrosamente, ¿No te parece un poco raro?

-Realmente, pero nunca me quiso decir que fue lo que hizo

-Él tuvo que inyectarle de su veneno para contrarrestar el de la serpiente, ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa eso?

-…

-Si Sesshoumaru llego a ese extremo es porque ella es muy importante para él

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos

-¡No es eso a lo que me refiero! Cuando le inyecto su veneno aquella vez, técnicamente "la estaba marcando"

-No puede ser…

-La única razón por la que la marca no fue permanente es porque no se completo el ritual

-¿Eso significa?...

-¡¿Es que no entiendes nada mujer?!

-…

-A ver, si la mocosa no fuera importante para él, jamás hubiese estado dispuesto a arriesgarse a macar a una hu-ma-na, ¡Es Sesshoumaru de quien estamos hablando!, no creo que él pudiera habérsela entregado a un demonio cualquiera

-¿Tú crees que él sienta algo?... Ya sabes… algo por ella

-¿Quién sabe?...

 **…**

La hora del almuerzo jamás había sido tan tensa, desde un lado de la mesa, Inuyasha y sus hijos miraban con profundo odio a Shiroki, que completamente indiferente, comía tranquilamente

-Mascota, ¿Me harías el favor de decirle al hibrido que deje de verme de esa manera? Interrumpe mi comida

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

-¿Ni siquiera en eso puedes ser útil?

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Keh, estúpido zorro, ¿Podrías explicarme cómo es que el idiota de mi hermano te comprometió con su humana?

-Si quieres esas información es mejor que la consultes con mi padre, yo no sé nada sobre ese tema

-¿Y dónde está tu "honorable padre"? Mocoso

-En primer lugar, en este caso el mocoso serias tu, yo tengo más de 500 años y seguramente mi "honorable padre" está en la cámara de guerra, así que si no te molesta, me gustaría comer en paz

 **…**

-¡Oye viejo! ¿Eres el padre del zorro?

-Para su información soy el General Fujiwara, ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el medio hermano de Sesshoumaru, ¿¡Eres el padre del zorro!?

-Si hablas de Shiroki, en efecto, él es mi hijo ¿Para qué necesita saberlo?

-Quiero saber cómo es que ese imbécil termino comprometido con la mocosa

-¿Se refiere a Rin-sama?

-¿A caso tiene otra prometida?

-Todo fue una orden de Sesshoumaru-sama, recientemente nos envió una carta donde especificaba que quería su unión lo más pronto posible

-¿A si? A ver esa fulana carta

-Aquí esta, revísela, incluso tiene su sello

-¡Esta no es la letra de mi hermano!

-Medio hermano, ¿Y acaso él le ha mandado alguna carta? ¿Cómo podría saber cómo es su letra?

-…

-Entonces no hay ninguna duda

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

-No sé que tiene planeado hacer, pero debería apresurarse, la ceremonia será esta misma noche

-¡¿Qué?!

 **…**

Sesshoumaru aterrizó en su palacio, el ambiente tan tranquilo era sospechoso. Mirando la condición de la puerta de entrada, aspiró con fuerza, y el olor de un ser en particular, llego a sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?

* * *

Ahora contestando los comentarios que no había podido contestar por que la pagina me había estado problemas:

 **Jezabel** : Te agradezco por tu apoyo, tu comentarios me hacen sentir que no soy del todo una extraña en esta pagina, , también me llena de emoción que mi historia te hay gustado lo suficiente como para leerla otra vez, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, y cumplí mi promesa de actualizar hoy XD

 **Serena tsukino chiba:** Hola, cortarle la cabeza al general suena Tentador XD, espero que te este gustando, nos vemos pronto

 **Cleoru Misumi:** Me alegra mucho que te este gustando, espero que sigas leyendo la historia, nos vemos

 **Luz Angy657:** Por supuesto :3

 **Angelical love:** ¿En serio? Muchas gracias, me haces sentir alagada, espero que te guste el capítulo, nos vemos

Hasta la próxima :D


	6. La extraña boda de Rin

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que me puedan disculpar por la larga ausencia, recientemente me enferme de gripe, de esas que no te dejan ni pensar, después de eso surgieron una serie de compromisos con los que no contaba, también espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi, sus comentarios me animan a seguir actualizando, no los interrumpo más, disfruten el capítulo

* * *

-¡Bienvenido Sesshoumaru-sama!- El palacio estaba radiante de alegría, Sesshoumaru-sama había vuelto, absolutamente todos los sirvientes habían salido a recibir a su amo, pero este, frio y impasible, no parecía notar sus presencias. El demonio avanzaba con cautela, mientras paseaba lentamente la mirada entre la multitud, como si estuviera buscando a alguien en particular, y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la ausencia de alguna persona, le estaba molestando.

La habitación estaba sumida en los murmullos de los presentes, después de todo, la forma de ser del amo siempre había confundido a todos sus subordinados, un demonio cruel y despiadado, ¿Repentinamente haciéndose cargo de una humana?, eso sin duda no estaba bien, pero ellos solo eran muebles, así que no tenían opción de quejarse.

-¡Bienvenido amo bonito!- Sesshoumaru se había detenido justo frente al sapo, y sin ninguna palabra le exigía una explicación

-¿Dónde está?

-¿La mocosa? Debe estar preparándose

-¿Preparándose?- Sesshoumaru decidió pasar el comentario por alto, seguramente se estaba preparando para dormir, después de todo ya era tarde

-Amo… Usted realmente…

-¡Sesshoumaru! Maldito desgraciado ¡Ven acá!

-¿Qué haces en mi palacio imbécil?

-¿Tu palacio? ¡Este lugar también es mío!

-¿Eso tiene importancia?

-Keh, tú y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar

-Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, apresúrate y vete

-¡Osuwari!, discúlpalo Sesshoumaru, sabes que Inuyasha a veces es muy impulsivo, la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí, es que necesitamos un lugar para vivir, el inútil de mi esposo hizo añicos nuestra cabaña, así que vinimos a pedir tu ayuda

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-¡Déjalo Kagome! A este desalmado no le importa nadie más que él mismo, ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Desenfunda tu espada!

-Si quieres una pelea, la obtendrás, ¡Muere maldito hibrido!

 **…**

-¿Esto es realmente necesario?

-Por supuesto que lo es hijo mío, esto es exactamente lo que hubiera querido tu madre

-…

-Debemos apresurarnos, el amo ya ha vuelto

-¿Todo es un engaño verdad?

-¡Un engaño! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

-Por favor padre, no soy estúpido, ¿Realmente piensas que me voy a creer eso de que Sesshoumaru-sama le está entregando su preciada mascota a alguien más?

-Debes pensar en grande Shiroki, ¿Tienes idea de todo el estatus y poder que conseguiremos si te unes a la protegida del amo?

-…

-Debes terminar de arreglarte, si no terminamos pronto, el amo puede darse cuenta

 **…**

-Sakura-san, yo no quiero hacer esto

-Rin-sama, ¿No está feliz?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Shiroki-san es una persona horrible, ni siquiera nos agradamos

-Pero esta es la voluntad del amo Sesshoumaru

-¿Por qué Sesshoumaru-sama está haciendo esto…?

-El amo siempre sabe lo que hace, aunque realmente me sorprendí al escuchar la noticia, yo pensé que el amo… Olvídelo, es una tontería

-…

-No llore Rin-sama, todo saldrá bien, ya verá, con el tiempo empezaran a quererse

-¿Y si eso no pasa?

-Claro que pasará, usted es adorable, no hay nadie que no pueda llegar a quererla

-Yo… Gracias Sakura-san…

-No se preocupe, ahora hay que terminar de arreglarla, le prometo que se vara muy hermosa

 **…**

-Mamá, ¡Mamá!

-¿Kazumi? ¿Qué sucede preciosa?

-¿Por qué papi y el tío Sesshoumaru están peleando?

-No lo sé realmente cariño, pero sabes que cuando comienzan ya no se pueden detener

-Pero esta vez parece que están peleando en serio

-¿No es genial? ¡Papá ganara muy fácilmente!

-¿De qué hablas Natsuki? ¡El tío Sesshoumaru vencerá a papá antes de que se dé cuenta!

-¡Eso no es cierto niña tonta! ¡Papá es el mejor!

-¡Natsuki! No le digas tonta a tu hermana, Kazumi, deberías tener más fe en tu padre

-Hump, el tío Sesshoumaru es más genial…

 **…**

-General Fujiwara, disculpe mi imprudencia, pero si esto es una boda… ¿Por qué estamos solo nosotros tres?

-Pequeña dama, realmente no sé cómo son las cosas entre los humanos, pero entre los demonios las ceremonias no son importantes

-¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?

-Espero que dejes de ser tan elocuente cuando te conviertas en mi hembra, mascota

-¡Shiroki!, Lo siento Rin-sama, solo está nervioso, solo estoy aquí para dejar constancia de la primera parte del ritual, cuando esta termine los dejare solos

-¿Primera parte?

-El ritual consta de dos partes, pero no se preocupe Rin-sama, solo deje que mi hijo la guie

-Entiendo… Él ya está en el palacio ¿A caso no planea venir?

-¿Dijo algo pequeña dama?

-No es nada, olvídelo

 **…**

 **-** ¡Sesshoumaru eres un completo idiota!

-Cállate y pelea

-¡Por tu culpa Rin va a terminar en manos de ese maldito!

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?- Sesshoumaru se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Inuyasha perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de cara contra el suelo

-¿Cómo de que estoy hablando? ¡Tú entregaste a Rin a ese estúpido zorro!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ese general me mostro la carta que enviaste!, ¡Ni siquiera te moléstate en decírselo a la mocosa en persona!

-Yo no he enviado ninguna carta

-¿No enviaste ninguna…? ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Ya me las pagará!... ¡La ceremonia! ¡Tenemos que interrumpirla! ¿Eh? ¿Sesshoumaru?- Inuyasha llamó a su hermano, pero el demonio ya iba muy lejos como para escucharlo

 **…**

Shiroki estaba a punto de clavar sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de la humana, cuando, un fuerte estruendo lo interrumpió, la puerta de la habitación terminó volando por los aires, la entrada estaba completamente llena de polvo, y la figura del demonio se alzaba imponente entre la bruma, Sesshoumaru, con sus ojos completamente rojos, expedía un aura amenazante, nada bueno podía salir de esta situación.

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Te dije específicamente que no, ¡Pero tu osaste a desafiarme!, ahora pagaras las consecuencias

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru! Déjeme explicarle

-Muy tarde escoria- Y de un solo latigazo, la cabeza del general rodó por el piso- Rin, nos vamos

-¡No!

-¿Cómo?

-No me iré con usted Sesshoumaru-sama, ¡No quiero verlo nunca más!

-¿Así que esta es tu fidelidad?- En un solo movimiento el demonio la tomó del cuello, alzándola hasta el nivel de su cara- ¿Prefieres a este zorro antes que a mí? ¡Bien!- La soltó con fuerza haciendo que ella se golpeara contra el suelo- Haz lo que quieras

Y transformándose en una esfera de luz, se fue al bosque al despejar sus pensamientos

 **…**

A veces, cuando una persona esta lastimada, dice cosas que realmente no quería decir, Rin se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya era muy tarde, pero, con su orgullo completamente destruido, decidió que realmente haría lo que ella quisiera.

A la mañana siguiente, la humana despertó muy temprano, había pasado toda la noche planeando su estrategia, y finalmente la llevaría a cabo, caminando sigilosamente por los pasillos, se aseguro de que nadie la viera, y acercándose a un punto ciego para los guardias, empezó a escalar por las enredaderas de la pared

-¿Qué haces pequeña mascota?

-¡Shiroki-san! Esto, esto no es lo que parece

-Entonces… ¿No estás planeando escapar?

-Yo…

-No me sorprende, si yo estuviera en tu posición haría lo mismo

-Todo esto… Todo esto no debió haber pasado

-Supongo que estas en lo cierto, lo que más me impresiona es que yo sigo con vida, con la rapidez con la que mató a mi padre, me hizo creer que también sería mi fin

-Lo siento…

-No es…

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Sesshoumaru había estado meditado durante toda la noche, encontrando que su comportamiento había sido estúpido e infantil, así que después de una fuerte discusión interna, terminó de camino a la habitación de Rin, con intenciones de disculparse, (si era por ella, podía soportar esa humillación), ¿Pero con qué se encontraba? La humana, Su humana, tratando de escaparse con ese maldito zorro

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!- Sin decir nada, el demonio tomo a Rin fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándola por los pasillos hasta su habitación, dejando a Shiroki completamente confundido

 **…**

-Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama ¡Espere! Ahg- El mayor lanzó a Rin en el amplio futon, colocándose encima de ella

-¿Tan desesperada estas por ser la hembra de alguien?, pues yo me encargaré de eso- Y sin ninguna piedad, clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, inyectando todo su veneno

-Ahg, ¡Sesshoumaru-sama pare!

-¿Parar? Pero si acabamos de comenzar, todavía falta el resto del ritual…

 **...**

* * *

A que esa no se la esperaban XD

 **Jezabel:** Me encanta leer tus comentarios, tanto en esta como en la otra página, siempre me animan mucho, y me alegra que te este volviendo a gustar la historia XD, espero saber pronto de ti, nos vemos pronto

 **Rinmy Uchiha:** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, me encanta conocer lectores nuevos y que les guste mi trabajo, también me gusta tu forma de pensar, así que supongo que te va a encantar este capítulo

 **Cleoru Misumi:** Por supuesto :D

 **Crisa96:** Me alegra mucho que te guste, a veces hasta los idiotas como Inuyasha pueden tener algo de razón XD; espero que sigas leyendo la historia, nos vemos pronto

 **Serena Tsukino Chiba:** ¡Esa es la actitud! Al parecer aquí todos son unos idiotas XD, me alegra que te guste, nos vemos

 **Kami Inuzuka 120:** Que bueno que te guste, estoy muy feliz por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo, muchas gracias, hasta pronto

 **Karol Hatake:** Rin-chan es la humana del amo bonito y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar :3

 **Siomarabohle:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y discúlpame por hacerte esperar, nos vemos pronto

 **Ranmasan:** Muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz por recibir tu apoyo, nos vemos pronto

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero su opinión, hasta la próxima


	7. Rin es mi humana

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan?, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que aunque muy corto, espero que les trasmita muchos sentimientos, nos vemos en los comentarios

* * *

La brillante luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, golpeando directamente el rostro de la pequeña humana que descansaba en el futon, dentro de esa fría habitación, Rin se removía incomoda, tratando desesperadamente de ocultarse bajo las sábanas, cuando, un dolor punzante, atravesó todo su cuerpo, despertándola en el acto, poco a poco, los recuerdos del día anterior invadieron su mente, aun podía sentir las fuertes manos de su amo recorriendo su cuerpo, las obscenas lamidas, todas esas nuevas emociones, y lo peor de todo, esos intimidantes ojos rojos, ¿Cómo todo terminó así? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?, la pobre chica se encontraba completamente confundida, ¿En qué momento se había ganado el odio de Sesshoumaru-sama?, con lagrimas en los ojos miro el espacio vacío a su lado, se sentía miserable, ahora él estaba más lejano que nunca, abrazándose a si mima, se puso a recordar aquellos años donde ella era una inocente niña detrás de un majestuoso demonio, y sin nada mejor que hacer, se acostó a dormir, esperando que al despertar, todo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla.

 **…**

Sesshoumaru avanzaba como una sombra por los prolongados pasillos de su palacio, durante su larga vida, jamás había sentido remordimiento, ni siquiera cuando destruía vidas y familias sin razón alguna, matar y despreciar a cualquier ser era común para él, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan confundido?, Rin debería sentirse orgullosa, a pesar de ser humana, él se había molestado en marcarla como su hembra, un honor que ahora nadie más podría obtener, ¿Por qué se veía tan asustada?, no podía negar que le estaba gustando, él lo sabía, por más que se resistiera, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos ser tomado, ¿Por qué le pedía que se detuviera? Eso era lo correcto, una decisión que hace tiempo debió haber tomado, ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Con una mueca de disgusto Sesshoumaru trató de disipar esos ridículos pensamientos, él había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y eso no estaba a discusión.

-Sesshoumaru, ¡Hey idiota espera!- Inuyasha llevaba horas buscando a su hermano, desde aquella pelea, no hubo forma ni manera de contactarlo, ya fuera porque él se había escondido en el bosque o porque había ordenado a los guardias no dejar pasar a nadie a la sala donde se encontraba sus habitaciones, ¡Ni siquiera había podido encontrarse con Rin!, la duda lo estaba carcomiendo, y si seguía así se volvería loco- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... ¿Por qué tienes su olor…? ¡Maldito! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿Para qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?

-Tú no pudiste… ¡¿A caso eres una bestia?! ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? ¡Rin es una humana!

-Es mi humana

-¡Ella no es como tú! Jamás va a poder entender lo que hiciste

-…

-¡Eres un imbécil!- No pudiendo aguantar la rabia, Inuyasha golpeo con fuerza a Sesshoumaru en la cara, haciendo que este se tambaleara ligeramente-¡Estas impregnado con el olor de su sangre!-Y sin esperar una respuesta, el medio demonio, se fue saltando por los pasillos, discutir con Sesshoumaru era como hablar con una pared, y él tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como ir a jugar con sus cachorros

-No me arrepiento de nada…

 **…**

Rin miraba el techo mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable, ella había sido quien había provocado a su amo con su malcriada actitud, tal vez ese había sido su merecido castigo, con delicadeza poso sus dedos en el costado de su cuello, su piel ahí todavía ardía, ese había sido justo el lugar donde Sesshoumaru la había mordido, de todo lo que había hecho, eso había sido lo más doloroso, con algo de incomodidad, se levanto con lentitud del futon, quería ir a su cuarto, pero los retazos de su ropa se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, así no tuvo otra opción que envolverse con una de las sábanas, caminando con dificultada se acerco a la puerta de entrada y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, esta se deslizo dejando a la vista a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Sesshoumaru iba rumbo a su habitación a revisar el estado de la humana, cuando la encontró (a su parecer) tratando de escapar, los celos y las dudas lo invadieron, así que no pudo evitar pensar que ella iría reunirse con ese maldito zorro- No tienes permitido salir

-¡No! Sesshoumaru-sama esta no es la manera…

-No he pedido tu opinión, es una orden

-Yo no soy su sirviente

-Pero tu obligación es obedecerme

-¡¿Qué le hace cree…?!... Sesshoumaru-sama, disculpe pero yo solo tenía hambre

-Enviaré a alguien para que te traiga de comer, ahora espera en la habitación

-Está bien… Lo que usted ordene Sesshoumaru-sama - En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que ya no era la pequeña protegida del demonio, ahora era su prisionera

 **…**

* * *

Contestando reviews

 **VanneeAndrea:** ¡Hola mucho gusto! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, me encanta conocer lectores nuevos, y saber que estos me dan su apoyo me hace muy feliz, a mi también me encanta Shiroki, es lo máximo, espero que te siga gustando mi historia, y este capítulo contestara todas tus preguntas

 **Lady Levy:** JAJAJA como si por alguna circunstancia Sesshoumaru fuera a dejar a su protegida en manos de alguien más, nos vemos pronto

 **Serenity:** No estoy segura si tu y Serenity Usagi son la misma persona, espero que si, si no que vergüenza espero que te guste este capítulo y discúlpame por la tardanza

 **Jezabel:** Como siempre tus comentarios me legran, me hace muy feliz que te gusten tanto mis historias, pero me alegra aun mas que te preocupes por mi, nos vemos pronto, en esta o en la otra página, hasta la próxima

 **Ghoul:** Espero que te guste

 **Ranmasan** : Me alegro, a veces interpretar su personalidad es difícil, nos vemos pronto


	8. Cosas de perros

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué un perro esconde sus huesos? Puede parecer un comportamiento egoísta, pero esa solamente es su forma de "Proteger su valioso tesoro", así que de este mismo modo, Sesshoumaru quería proteger lo más valioso para él.

Solo basta con observar su apariencia, para darse cuenta que él no es un humano, es un demonio, por lo tanto actúa como tal, cuestiones como sentimientos jamás formaron parte de su vida, dolor, alegría, tristeza y culpa, no son más que palabras para él, así que ¿Cómo podría entender que lo que él creía que era justo y estaba bien, para cualquier otra persona seria una atrocidad?

 **…**

Sesshoumaru acariciaba el cabello de la joven humana que dormía a su lado, ¿En qué momento había caído tan bajo? Con delicadeza rozo suavemente sus dedos contra la marca en el cuello de la chica, que aun estando dormida, se estremeció por el contacto, ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en hacer eso?, se acerco a su cabeza y aspiro con fuerza su olor, que completamente mezclado con el suyo, indicaba que ahora le pertenecía, su cuerpo y alma le pertenecían, y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera quitársela

 **…**

Los pasillos del palacio se veían triste y solitarios, la alegre humana que siempre andaba corriendo por ahí, ahora no estaba, y desde hace un mes que nadie sabía de ella, los sirvientes empezaban a preocuparse, algunos rumoraban que estaba enferma, otros que se había escapado, pero aquellos con un olfato más fino, sabían que su amo la mantenía encerrada. Es que no importaba si era hombre o mujer, el demonio no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, ni siquiera al pobre Jaken, quien técnicamente la había criado como a una hija.

 **…**

Inuyasha llevaba rato persiguiendo a Sesshoumaru, en su intento desesperado de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no había forma ni manera de hablar con él. Desde hace unos días que lo estaba buscando, pero el mayor era muy escurridizo y cada vez que lo conseguía, este repentinamente desaparecía, así que no podía darse el lujo de perder esta oportunidad.

-¡¿Podrías escucharme de una maldita vez?!

-¿Si lo hago me dejarías en paz?

-¡No bromees conmigo! Necesitamos hablar sobre Rin

-No hay nada que tenga que discutir contigo

-¡¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir con esto?!

-Eso no te incumbe

-¿Planeas tenerla encerrada hasta que muera?

-…

-No seas imbécil, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo

-No te permito cuestionar mis decisiones

-No te estoy cuestionando, te estoy aconsejando… Yo puedo entenderte hasta cierto punto… Después de todo soy mitad demonio, ¡Pero ella no! Si sigues haciendo lo que estás haciendo te odiara

-…

-Mira… Los humanos… Los humanos son seres muy complicados… Se guían mucho por sus emociones, mientras que los demonios se guían más por sus instintos… Y a todas estas ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Te habías estando conteniendo durante mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora?

-…

-No será… Jajajaja

-¿De qué te ríes escoria?

-No será que "El gran Sesshoumaru", el demonio más temido de todos los tiempos, ¿Está sufriendo de un ataque de celos?

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-¡¿Es verdad?! Jajaja, ¿Tienes celos de ese estúpido zorro?

-Cállate…

-Así que a eso se debe… ¡No quieres que te quiten a pequeña protegida!

-¿Te gustaría que alguien se acerque a tu mujer?

-¡Claro que no!... Pero por más que quisiera tener a Kagome para mi solo… Hay más gente que la necesita, ¡No puedo simplemente aislarla de todos!... ¡Y tu tampoco!

-…

-Sesshoumaru, sé que no entiendes por lo que estas pasando, pero hay una forma correcta de hacer las cosas, y esa no es la manera… Para ella eres el único, deberías confiar más en ella

-…

-Lo que paso con ese inútil zorro fue una sucia artimaña, si le hubieras dejado claro tus intenciones con ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado, así que considéralo, me tengo que ir, así que no seas un idiota mientras no estoy

 **…**

-Rin

-¿Sesshoumaru-sama?- La humana observaba por la amplia ventana, la cual era su único contacto con el exterior, el mayor se había encargado de que ella no encontrara ninguna forma de escapar, y desde hace días que ella se había resignado a vivir así el resto de su vida

-…

-¿Sucede algo?

-De ahora en adelante tendrás permitido salir… Siempre y cuando estés bajo mi supervisión

-¿Es en serio?- Rin no pudo evitar emocionarse y como si fuera una niña pequeña abrazo fuertemente a su amo- Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru-sama

-…- Sesshoumaru acaricio con dulzura el cabello de la chica, comenzando a deslizar su brazo sobre su hombro, dirigiéndola lentamente al futon- Pero podemos esperar…

 **…**

-¡Rin-chan, Rin-chan!

-¿Kagome-sama?

-Rin-chan, me alegro mucho de verte, creí que Sesshoumaru te tendría encerrada para siempre

-No se preocupe Kagome-sama

-Rin-chan es imaginación mía o te ves un poco pálida

-Me siento un poco mareada, eso es todo

-¿Mareada? No será que…

 **…**


	9. Cosas de humanos

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? ¡He vuelto!, siento la tardanza, realmente he tenido algunas complicaciones (No he tenido internet en tres meses) y no he podido actualizar, el capítulo pasado lo subió una amiga, estoy muy feliz de que esta historia haya sido tan aceptada, me alegra mucho que les guste, ¡Hoy subiré tres capítulos! No es broma, en serio subo tres capítulos, nos vemos.

* * *

 **...**

-¿Mareada? No será… ¿No será que tienes anemia?

-¿Anemia?

-Sí, ¿Te has estado alimentando bien?

-… No realmente

-¡¿Qué?! Ese desgraciado, Inuyasha me aseguro que Sesshoumaru te llevaba comida, ahora me las pagara…

-Espere Kagome-sama, no es culpa de Inuyasha-sama o Sesshoumaru-sama, simplemente yo… estaba un poco deprimida… y no quería comer…

-Entiendo… Sesshoumaru… ¿Sesshoumaru te hizo algo?

-Si… Bueno, no es tan simple, al principio era horrible, pero… después ya no sentía tan mal… ¡Kagome-sama hablar de esto es muy vergonzoso!

-No te preocupes pequeña, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, lo más importante es que te encuentres bien

-¡Mamá! ¡Tía Rin!-Los pequeños cachorros corrían desesperados por los pasillos- Tía Rin, tenemos mucho tiempo sin verte, mamá y papá nos dijeron que estabas enferma, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás segura aquí afuera? ¿Dónde está el tío Sesshoumaru?

-Estoy bien Natsuki, no te preocupes por mí, los extrañe mucho ¿Por qué no me dan un abrazo?

-Tía Rin, tía Rin, ¿Por qué hueles tanto como el tío Sesshoumaru?

-¡Kazumi!

-¿Cuál es el problema mamá?

 **…**

Los humanos son creaturas muy extrañas, su tiempo de vida es muy corto, y siempre se dejan guiar por sus sensaciones más que por la razón, un poco ilógicos y con tendencia tanto al heroísmo como al egoísmo, ¿En que clase de cosas pensaran creaturas tan fascinantes?

 **…**

Rin estaba acostada junto a un árbol en el amplio jardín, miraba al cielo, imaginando formas entre las nubes, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sesshoumaru-sama?, todo había pasado tan rápido, que no estaba segura de poder recordarlo, acaricio suavemente la herida en su cuello, esa mañana cuando finalmente pudo verse en un espejo, se dio cuenta que además de la cicatriz, una pequeña marca, que podría confundirse con un tatuaje o un lunar, se alzaba orgullosa sobre su piel, con una curiosa forma de media luna ¿Quién sabe que significaría eso?, sin nada productivo que hacer, se puso a tararear una de esas canciones que siempre cantaba cuando era niña y quería que su amo volviera pronto.

 **…**

-Hola mascota ¿No sabes que es peligroso y de muy mala educación dormirte en cualquier parte?

-¿Ehh? ¿En qué momento… En qué momento me dormi?

-¿Cómo podría saber eso?

-Yo… bueno no importa…

-Estoy muy sorprendido por verte aquí, hace tanto tiempo que el palacio estaba tan tranquilo, que empezaba a preocuparme, hasta los otros sirvientes empezaban a extrañar tu molesta presencia

-¡Eres un…!

-¿Idiota? Si ya lo sé, te has encargado de recordármelo muchas veces

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Me estas echando?

-No, no es eso, solo me confunde que sigas aquí después de todo lo que pasa con Sesshoumaru-sama

-Si sigo aquí, es porque realmente no tengo otro lugar a donde ir

-Ya veo… Lo siento, tal vez soy un poco indiscreta

-¿Un poco?

-…

-Durante todo este tiempo pensé que el amo se había deshecho de ti, pero veo que te la has pasado muy bien con él…

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!

-Por favor, no trates de negarlo, apestas a perro, y hablando del diablo, creo que tu dueño viene a buscarte- Sesshoumaru observaba todo desde una esquina, un movimiento en falso y ese imbécil era zorro muerto- Creo que mejor me voy, ¡Nos vemos mascota!

 **…**

-Ella me pertenece- Le susurro Sesshoumaru cuando Shiroki paso a su lado

-¿Me consideras una amenaza?

-No te entrometas

-No lo haré

 **…**

* * *

He leído todos sus comentarios, ¡Son tantos que no puedo contestarlos! XD, realmente espero que me disculpen, estoy muy agradecida, por favor nunca dejen de comentar, me encanta saber de ustedes, nos vemos pronto


	10. Cosas de cachorros

-Oye Kazumi, ¿Qué crees que está sucediendo con tía Rin y tío Sesshoumaru?

-¿De qué hablas Natsuki? ¿La tía Rin no se sentíamal?

-No creo que sea eso, ellos están actuando muy raro

-Es cierto, generalmente la tía Rin es más alegre

-¿Crees que están peleados?

-¿Tú crees?

-…

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

-Tal vez…

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué opinas si hacemos que se reconcilien?

-¡Excelente! Yo iré con la tía, tu ve con el tío Sesshoumaru

-¡Buena suerte! Veamos quien lo consigue primero

-¡Reto aceptado!

 **…**

-¡Tío Sesshoumaru!- La pequeña cachorra entro corriendo al despacho del demonio, quien apenas levanto la mirada, indicando que tenía su atención- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo asombroso que eres?

-…-Sesshoumaru dejo los papeles que estaba revisando, cada vez que su pequeña sobrina le decía eso, era porque quería conseguir algo de él

-También tu cabello es muy hermoso…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿Puedo?

-…

-A ti… ¿A ti te parece que la tía Rin es linda?

-…

-¡Vamos!

-¿No eres muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas?

-Mi papá siempre le dice a mamá que es linda

-¿En serio?

-Bueno… realmente solo hace cuando cree que nadie lo escucha

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tengo que decirte lo que opino de Rin?

-Está bien, le iré a preguntar a ese general

-¿General?

-Si, el zorro

-Grrr

-¿Me lo diras?

-Rin… Es… Linda

-¿Qué tanto?

-Lo suficiente

-¿Y que opinas de ella?

-Es mi humana

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte

-…

-¿La quieres?

-Yo no entiendo esos sentimientos humanos

-Yo tampoco soy humana, y si los entiendo

-…

-Creo que ese zorro si la quiere, ire a preguntarle a el

-Esta bien, ¿Y si lo hago que?

-¿Ustedes estarán juntos para siempre?

-…

-Creo que…

-Si, suficientes preguntas, tengo cosas que hacer, ve a molestar al inútil de tu padre

-¡Nos vemos tío Sesshoumaru!

 **…**

-¡Tía Rin, tia Rin!

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?

-¿Por qué estas tan sola?

-Por nada en particular, solo estaba viendo las flores, ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

-Esta discutiendo con papá, al parecer todavía no ha hecho nada para reparar la casa

-Tu padre es un caso perdido ¿Verdad?

-Sí, eso creo…

-¿Y que te trae para aca?

-Emm, quería preguntarte algo

-Entonces dime

-Tía… ¿Tu qué opinas… Tú qué opinas del tío Sesshoumaru?

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Jajaja estas completamente roja

-¡No te burles!

-Vamos, ¡Dime qué opinas de él!

-Bueno yo… Yo… creo que Sesshoumaru-sama es increíble…

-¿Solo eso?

-No… en realidad… Me parece que él es ¿Lindo?

-¿Lindo?

-¡Es realmente guapo!

-…

-…

-Tía… ¿Tú quieres mucho al tío Sesshoumaru verdad?

-…

-Si lo quieres tanto, ¿Por qué están peleados?

-Nosotros no estamos peleados

-¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan triste últimamente? ¿Por qué ustedes ya no están juntos como antes?

-Yo… yo no entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, creo que él está molesto conmigo

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Esas son cosas que no deberías saber

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son cosas de gente adulta

-¡No es justo! Nosotros solo queremos que estén juntos para siempre

-Yo también…

-…

 **…**

-¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki! ¿Lograste algo?

-No mucho…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-La tía Rin dice que el tío Sesshoumaru está molesto con ella

-¡Eso no es cierto! El tío Sesshoumaru solo esta celoso

-¿Celoso?

-¡Si! Como papá cuando nos visita el tío Koga

-Pero, yo no me he acercado tanto a ella

-¡No está celoso de ti tonto!

-¿Entonces de quien?

-De un general del palacio, al parecer ellos son buenos amigos

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

-No… creo que ellos podrán arreglárselas solos

-¿Vamos a jugar con la espada de papá?

-¡Vamos!

 **…**

-Esos cachorros…-Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, donde probablemente Rin lo estaría esperando


	11. Rin-chan se viste para conquistar

-Kagome-sama…

-¿Qué sucede Rin-chan?

-Estaba pensando… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que Inuyasha-sama se fijara en usted?

-Esa es una historia muy larga, ¿Por qué te interesa? Será que… ¿Te atrae algún chico Rin-chan? Tal vez te guste… mi cuñado

-¡¿Pero qué dice Kagome-sama?!

-Oh vamos Rin-chan, cualquiera que pase cinco minutos contigo se daría cuenta

-¿Soy tan obvia…?

-No te preocupes pequeña, eso es completamente normal para una niña de tu edad

-¡No soy una niña!

-Claro, claro… Entonces… ¿Qué tanto te gusta Sesshoumaru?

-Sesshoumaru-sama…, Sesshoumaru-sama lo es todo para mí

-¡Entonces tienes que conquistarlo!

-¿Conquistarlo?

-¡Sí! No sé qué clase de mujeres le gustan a mi cuñado, ¡Pero definitivamente te convertiremos en una de ellas!

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Ya verás, lo primero que hay que hacer es tomar un poco de mi maquillaje

 **…**

-¡Estas preciosa!

-Yo no me siento tan segura…

-No seas ridícula, te vez asombrosa, dejarás a Sesshoumaru con la boca abierta

-Tú crees que con esta apariencia… ¿Él me tome en serio?

-Por su puesto, ¡Y si no lo hace es porque no te merece!

-…

 **…**

Rin miraba su reflejo en el espejo, ni siquiera ella podía reconocerse, su cabello recogido con una peineta, dejaba ver su rostro cubierto por una fina capa de maquilla, y el ajustado kimono, mostraba por completo todas la líneas de su cuerpo, respirando profundamente, se armo de valor y salió en busca del demonio

 **…**

-Amo Sesshoumaru

-…

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru!

-¿Qué quieres maldito zorro?

-Sesshoumaru-sama, entiendo que yo no le agrado en lo absoluto, pero sigo siendo el general de su ejército, necesito discutir un asunto serio con usted

-…

-El sur nos ha declarado la guerra, necesito su autorización para reunir a los soldados y partir

-¿No puedes hacer tu trabajo sin que yo este vigilándote como tu niñero?

-Usted fue quien me ordenó que no tomara ninguna decisión sobre el ejército sin consultársela…

-…

-Tal vez será mejor que consulte esta situación con Rin-sama- Shiroki se movió justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque del látigo de Sesshoumaru- ¿Cuál es su problema conmigo?

-Aléjate de ella

-La mascota le tiene su completa fidelidad, no creo que sea capaz de ver a alguien que no sea usted

-¿Cómo la llamaste?

-Emm… Yo… ¡Me tengo que ir!- Y antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera hacer algo, el general ya había desaparecido

-Tal vez debería mandarle hacer a Rin un abrigo con piel de zorro

 **…**

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto mujer?

-Por nada…

-No te creo, ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Nada… Solo ayude a que tu hermano y Rin-chan estuvieran juntos

-¿Estuvieran juntos?

-Si, le di varios consejos a Rin-chan para que supiera como conquistar a Sesshoumaru

-¿Conquistar? ¿Por qué Rin querría conquistar al idiota de Sesshoumaru?

-Porque la pequeña Rin-chan está enamorada de tu hermano

-¿Eso ya no lo sabíamos todos?

-¡Claro que lo sabíamos! Pero me parece que ya debería aprender a usar… sus encantos femeninos

-¿Pero de que estás hablando tonta?

-Osuwari, ¿A caso tienes algún problema con que ellos están juntos?

-¡No es a eso a lo que me refiero!

-¡¿Entonces a qué?!

-A que Sesshoumaru ya marcó a Rin como su hembra

-¡¿Qué?!

 **…**

-Yo puedo hacerlo… Yo puedo hacerlo…

-¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer, mascota?

-¡Shiroki-san!

-Hasta donde sé así me llamo

-¡Me asustaste…!

-¿Idiota?

-…

-Y ¿Qué es lo puedes hacer?

-Yo hablare con Sesshoumaru-sama y… ¡Le diré mis sentimientos!

-¿Sentimientos?

-Si… Yo quiero decirle que… Lo amo

-¿Ya no lo sabían todos?

-¿Qué?

-Si bueno, es que tú eres muy obvia

-…

-Entonces… Buena suerte, ya veremos qué pasa, por cierto, deberías quitarte ese pegote de la cara, ¡Te ves horrible!

-¡Oye!

 **…**

Rin, usando todo su coraje, deslizo la puerta de entrada del despacho de Sesshoumaru, Pero ¿Con que se encontró? Con nada más y nada menos, que Sesshoumaru, tranquilamente besando a una chica de la servidumbre.


	12. Mentiras y deciciones

¡Hola! Si soy yo, ¡He vuelto!, y adivinen que... ¡Hoy voy a terminar de subir la historia!, así que disfruten

* * *

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿Por qué no la habré escuchado entrar…?

-Yo solo quería hablar con usted… ¿Puedo?

-…- El demonio dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, invito a la chica a que se sentara a su lado, pero al parecer, esta prefirió sentarse… En sus piernas- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Está mal?- Respondió la chica completamente sonrojada- ¿No le gusta?

-…- La situación comenzaba a ponerse incomoda para el mayor, la cercanía y el embriagante olor de la humana, estaba haciendo que comenzara a perder el control

-Sesshoumaru-sama…- Sin previo aviso ella se apodero de los labios del demonio, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo desesperadamente hacia ella

-Rin…- Sesshoumaru se apodero de la situación, profundizando el beso, y aprisionándola contra la mesa

-Por favor… No pare…- Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el demonio perdiera la cordura, y sin ninguna delicadeza comenzara a desatar el obi del kimono de la chica, ignorando los molestos mormullos en el fondo

 **…**

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Sesshoumaru-sama pare!- Pero no importaba cuanto gritara Rin, el demonio no se detenía- Por favor… ¡No me haga esto!

La pequeña humana no podía evitar llorar mientras veía como Sesshoumaru comenzaba a desvestir a Sakura-san, aquella sirvienta que siempre la había apoyado y cuidado desde su llegada al palacio, mientras que esta, descaradamente, se reía de ella

 **…**

Sesshoumaru comenzó a deslizar la parte de arriba del kimono de la humana, para comenzar a besar su cuello

 **…**

Rin, en un intento desesperado, trato de separarlos, pero mientras más lo intentaba, Sesshoumaru más se aferraba a Sakura-san, ignorando por completo su presencia, llevada por la rabia y el dolor, tomo una silla y con fuerza, se la partió en la cabeza al demonio, pero este, ni siquiera con eso reacciono, así que, no pudiendo aguantar más la humillación, la chica salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a los otros dos terminar con lo que estaban haciendo.

 **…**

Sesshoumaru lamia con frenesí el cuello de la chica, preparado para hincar sus colmillos en la marca que la declaraba como su hembra, pero esta no estaba ahí, y como si hubiera despertado repentinamente de un sueño, la ilusión de la demonio se rompió, dejando ver al mayor, quien era realmente la persona que estaba en frente de él.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo…

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Maldita, pagarás por tu insolencia- Y en un parpadeo, Sesshoumaru atravesó el estomago de la mujer con sus garras- Ahí tienes tu merecido, escoria- Y con una desagradable sensación de culpabilidad, el demonio fue en busca de la verdadera Rin

 **…**

-No puedo creer que haya caído en la misma trampa dos veces- Y como si no le hubiera pasado nada Sakura salió de la habitación

 **…**

Sesshoumaru llevaba rato buscando a Rin por todo el palacio, pero la chica no aparecía, sin más tiempo que perder, le encargo a Jaken que le informara a la humana que partiría ese mismo día al campo de batalla, y que no sabía cuándo volvería, que lo esperara hasta entonces.

Algo decepcionado por no poder despedirse de ella, Sesshoumaru se fue del palacio, sin saber la cantidad de consecuencias que esto desarrollaría.

 **…**

Rin lloraba en la cima de aquel árbol donde acostumbraba a esconderse, quería estar sola, y ahí nadie la buscaría, su corazón estaba hecho trisas, y se sentía completamente traicionada. Mirando alrededor, observo como Sakura, con su kimono todavía desarreglado, alardeaba por el palacio su apasionado encuentro con Sesshoumaru, subiéndole la sangre a la cabeza, fue a enfrentarse con la desgraciada que se había metido con su amo, sin duda, Rin o era muy valiente o muy estúpida, ya que enfrentándose con la demonio llevaba todas las de perder

 **…**

-Hola Rin-sama ¿Le puedo ayudar con algo…?-La demonio no pudo terminar, porque una fuerte bofetada hizo que volteara la cara por el impacto- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Con rapidez, la mujer tomo a Rin del cuello elevándola del suelo- Al fin podre acabar con tu vida, pequeña basura humana, despídete de tu amo- Y justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final, una espada que casi le corta la mano-¡Pero qué cara…!

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿A caso quieres que Sesshoumaru te asesine?

-No te entrometas medio demonio, después de que me encargue de ella será tu turno- Y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hacer algo, la cabeza de Sakura volaba por los aires

-¿Pero qué demonios?

-No creías que te iba dejar la diversión a ti solo ¿Verdad?

-No tenias que entrometerte, esa era mi batalla

-Como general del ejército del Sesshoumaru-sama tenía que cumplir con mi deber

-¿Esto que tiene que ver con Sesshoumaru? ¡Estúpido zorro!

-Esta mujer era una infiltrada de los dominios del sur, su misión era seducir y matar al amo, la muy estúpida se dejo al descubierto al usar la correspondencia del palacio, al parecer no sabía que aquí el general revisa todas las cartas

 **…**

Mientras que los otros dos seguían hablando, la humana estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, ella ya no tenía ningún lugar en ese palacio, y no quería volver a ver a Sesshoumaru nunca más

-Inuyasha-sama… quiero volver a la aldea

 **…**


	13. Hora de partir

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento Inuyasha-sama, pero me gustaría volver a la aldea

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Yo solo…

-Me parece una excelente idea mascota

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Quieres que Sesshoumaru me corte la cabeza?!

-Estas exagerando hibrido, Rin-sama estará mas segura bajo su protección, que quedándose en el palacio, estamos en guerra y este será el primer punto de ataque del enemigo

-¿Es tan serio?

-Lo suficiente como para que Sesshoumaru-sama vaya a encargarse de la situación

-¡Entonces yo iré a pelear también!

-Por supuesto que no, el amo dejo ordenes especificas de que usted no se viera involucrado en la batalla

-¡¿Qué?! Ese maldito…

-No se ofenda, Sesshoumaru-sama solo está velando por su seguridad, después de todo usted tiene que cuidar de su familia

-Ese idiota… Está bien… Iré a hablar con Kagome, nos vemos, procura no morirte antes de volver

-No te preocupes, eso no está entre mis planes- Así Inuyasha se fue corriendo, dejando a los otros dos en una atmosfera incomoda

-…

-…

-Mascota… ¿Por qué te estabas enfrentado a una causa perdida?

-…

-Esa mujer tenía el olor de Sesshoumaru-sama…

-…

-Ya veo…

-Lo vi todo, yo estaba ahí, y él no se detuvo… ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel?

-Yo no entiendo la forma de ser del amo, pero él es un demonio perro, es parte de su naturaleza serle fiel a su pareja, probablemente todo haya sido un malentendido, así que ya no llores…

-Lo golpee con una silla

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Lo golpee con una silla! y a él le dio igual ¡¿Cómo podría ser un malentendido?!

-Precisamente por eso, lo golpeaste con una silla ¿Y él no se dio cuenta?

-…

-Solo piensa en esa posibilidad, me tengo que ir, no hagas alguna estupidez pequeña mascota

-¡No te mueras!

-No antes que tú al menos

 **…**

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso fue lo que me dijo

-La pequeña Rin-chan… ¿En serio quiere irse?

-Al parecer, no tengo idea del porque, simplemente quiere irse del palacio, hace rato la salve de una sirvienta que estuvo a punto de matarla, ¿No es eso suficiente explicación?

-Pero… Es que es tan repentino…

-Lo sé, el estúpido zorro dijo que esa era la mejor opción, y creo que es lo correcto

-¿Y dónde vamos a vivir?

-Bueno… jeje…

-Inuyasha…

-Tal vez Miroku… ya ha reconstruido la cabaña…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?!

-Es que aquí se está muy cómodo, no tengo que hacer nada y tenemos alojamiento y comida gratis

-Osuwari

-Kagome… ¿Por qué…?

 **…**

-Te dignaste en aparecer

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru-sama, tenia asuntos que atender

-¿Asuntos por encima de tus responsabilidades?

-Tenía que despedirme de Rin-sama- De un solo puñetazo, el mayor lo mando directamente a estamparse contra un árbol- ¡No puede hacer eso cada vez que hable de ella!

-No te metas con mi mujer

-…Espero que logre entenderlo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada, olvídelo

-…

 **…**

-¿En serio tenemos que irnos? ¡Tía Rin! ¡¿No podemos quedarnos un poquito más?!

-Lo lamento, pero no preciosa, ya es hora de que nos vayamos

-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!

-¿Natsuki?

-¡¿Vas a abandonar al tío Sesshoumaru?!

-Eso no es cierto

-¡Si lo es! Antes me dijiste que lo querías, ¿Ya no? ¡Esto no es justo!

-Natsuki… Eres muy pequeño para entender esas cosas

-¡No lo soy! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

-Ya cálmate cachorro, esta es la decisión de Rin y debemos respetarla, después de todo, en algún momento teníamos que volver a la aldea ¿No quieres ir a jugar con los hijos de Miroku?

-Pero papá…

-Nada de peros, andando

 **…**

Rin dio una última mirada al palacio donde había vivido todos estos años, en la entrada la despedían Jaken y Ah-un, ¿Quién sabe cual sería la siguiente vez que volvería a ese lugar?


	14. Realidades

Rin estaba sentada en el pequeño pórtico de la concurrida cabaña, mientras miraba el cielo, tarareaba una de esas tiernas canciones que le dedicaba a su amo cuando este partía a alguna misión peligrosa, suspirando ligeramente, se dirigió a ayudar a Kagome, la pobre sacerdotisa tenia a muchos aldeanos en busca de su atención medica, y ella, recordando sus tiempos con la anciana Kaede, se ofreció para el trabajo, desde su llegada, hace al menos un mes, se había esforzado en mantenerse ocupada, era la única manera de no pensar en Sesshoumaru, y se odiaba a si misma por ello.

 **…**

Rin ya había acabado con sus deberes, desde hace ya unos años, que ella no tenía que hacer nada, su día a día, consistía básicamente en molestar con Jaken e ir a hablar con Sesshoumaru-sama, así que este nueva rutina podía ser agotadora.

Caminando por la rivera de un rio, recordó aquella ocasión donde Sesshoumaru la salvo de morir ahogada, había sido una situación un poco tonta, solo por un descuido se había resbalado y caído dentro de él, esa fue la primera vez que se sonrojo al ser cargada por el demonio, hundida en sus memorias, la pequeña se sentó en una de las grandes rocas del lugar, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, siempre iba a ahí para llorar sin que nadie la molestara, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho, pero ya no podía hacer nada, incluso si volviera, él probablemente no la estaría esperando, y pensar en eso solo le causaba más dolor.

-¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?

 **…**

-Kagome-sama

-¿Qué sucede Rin-chan?

-Me siento un poco cansada

-Eso es completamente normal, hoy vino mucha gente, es mi culpa por descuidar mis deberes, lo siento

-No es eso a lo que me refiero Kagome-sama, me siento… Rara

-¿Rara?

-Sí, rara, no solo estoy cansada, también me siento un poco mareada, y la cabeza me da vueltas

-Ya veo… Acuéstate en el futon voy revisarte

 **…**

 **-¿** Está todo bien Kagome-sama?

-No creo que tu estomago tenga algún problema, tampoco tienes un resfriado, pero aquí hay algo extraño

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Es una energía bastante poderosa, por alguna razón proviene de ti

-¿Eso es algo malo?

-No lo sé, pero tengo mis dudas, iré a consultarle algo a Inuyasha, espérame aquí

 **…**

-Eso no puede ser posible

-Te digo la verdad Inuyasha

-¡Es de Sesshoumaru de quien estamos hablando!

-Si no me crees ¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo?

-…

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

-No lo sé, pero me desquitare con el por todos estos años de desprecio

-¿¡Eso es en lo único que piensas!?

-Keh, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Y bueno… ¿Quién se lo contará?

-Primero tenemos que confirmarlo, por ahora no le digas nada

 **…**

-¿Estas completamente seguro?

-¿Estas dudando de mi olfato?

-¡Tómatelo en serio!

-¡Me lo estoy tomando en serio!

-¡No me grites!

-¡No seas tan escandalosa!

-¡Osuwari!

-¿Por qué…?

-Kagome-sama ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Rin-chan…

-¿Hay algo mal?

-No realmente, pero es algo importante

-…

-Rin-chan… Últimamente has estado con Sesshoumaru

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Ya sabes… "Estado"

-¡Kagome-sama!

-Es una pregunta importante

-Bueno yo…

-Rin-chan, no tienes que preocuparte, lo que pasa contigo es completamente normal en una mujer, felicitaciones, ¡Estas embarazada!

-¡¿Qué?!- Así, la pequeña humana perdió la conciencia

 **…**

-Rin…-Sesshoumaru siguió avanzando, mientras más rápido terminara con los enemigos, mas rápido volvería con ella


	15. ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

-¿Parar? Pero si acabamos de comenzar, todavía falta el resto del ritual…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a acariciar a Rin con dureza y desesperación, corrompido por los celos, su único objetivo era hacerla suya. El kimono caía a retazos por el suelo, dejando a la pobre humana completamente indefensa ante al hambriento demonio.

-Sesshoumaru-sama… Por favor pare… Yo no quiero esto…

-…

-Por favor…

-Yo no te pregunte lo que querías

-Sesshoumaru-sama…-El mayor no permitió que ella siguiera hablando, así que mientras la callaba con sus labios, comenzó a recorrer la pequeña figura del cuerpo debajo suyo, completamente extasiado, ya ni siquiera podía pensar claramente, su único deseo era conocer cada detalle de su frágil humanidad

-Relájate… Si no… te dolerá más…-Sin ninguna sutileza Sesshoumaru comenzó un camino de besos y obscenas lamidas por el cuello de la chica, dedicándose especialmente a la pequeña herida que todavía sangraba, los instintos comenzaban a dominarlo, y sus ojos, ya completamente rojos, eran intimidantes, asustando a la menor, que no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando

El demonio fue bajando lentamente, mientras deslizaba su lengua por la clavícula de la humana, dejando pequeños mordidas a su paso, que al día siguiente seguramente se convertirían en moretones.

-Ahh… Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Qué está haciendo?

-…

-Ahh -La chica dio un respingo, cuando Sesshoumaru tomo uno de sus pequeños senos con sus frías manos.

-Rin… abre las piernas

-¡¿Qué?!

-Obedece

-Si…- Rin estaba completamente avergonzada y como si Sesshoumaru no se diera cuenta, la observaba en su totalidad, trató de cubrirse, pero el demonio no se lo permitió, sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, comenzó a acariciar con lentitud sus piernas, acercándose cada vez más a la intimidad de la chica

Sesshoumaru, en una fracción de segundo, se deshizo de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo frente a la humana, que con todo su nerviosismo, comenzó a temblar

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-…- El demonio no podía aguantar más, colocándose en la entrada de la menor, comenzó a adentrarse lentamente

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Pare! ¡Eso duele!- La chica se movía desesperada, pero a esas alturas, no había forma de lograr que el demonio se detuviera, de una sola embestida, desgarro aquella muestra de su virginidad, acallando sus gritos con su propia boca, Sesshoumaru siguió moviéndose, aumentando cada vez el ritmo

-Sess… Sesshoumaru-sama…

 **…**

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!- Rin se despertó exaltada, con la respiración agitada y la frente cubierta de sudor, su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora, la imágenes de ese sueño fueron tan vividas como aquella primera vez

-Debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas… Me siento un poco mareada, mejor iré a hablar Con Kagome-sama

 **…**

-¡Tía Rin! ¡Tía Rin!-Los pequeños cachorros salieron de un arbusto, espantando a la pobre humana, que jugaba entre las flores

-¡Kazumi! ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? ¡Van a ensuciar toda su ropa! ¡Kagome-sama los matara!

-¡Pero tía Rin! Vinimos porque Natsuki me dijo que estabas esperando un bebe ¡Al igual que mamá!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo supiste eso?!

-Natsuki escucho la conversación que tuviste con mi mamá cuando las estaba espiando

-¡Natsuki!

-Lo siento… Yo solo quería saber si estabas enferma… Últimamente te ves muy triste…

-No es nada… Solamente extraño al palacio

-¿Yal tío Sesshoumaru?

-¡Kazumi!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-…

-¡La tía Rin ama al tío Sesshoumaru!

-P **or otra parte-**

-Phsss

-Sesshoumaru-sama, debería cuidarse

-No te metas estúpido zorro

-¿Le he mencionado que estornuda como un perrito?

-Muérete

 **…**

-¡No digas esas cosas…!

-Oye tía, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes? Papá no me quiere decir  
-¡Lo-lo sabrás cuando seas mayor!

-Hump… No es justo

-Tía ¿Por qué estas tan roja? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Si te sientes mal! ¡Me engañaste!

-Yo… yo tengo cosas que hacer, vayan a molestar a su padre

-Está bien, por cierto, si el papá es el tío Sesshoumaru ¡Será un bebe muy lindo!

-¡Kazumi!

-Nos vemos… ¡Papá!

-¿Keh? ¡Cuidado Natsuki! ¡No juegues con mi espada!

 **…**

-…Estos niños- Rin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los cachorros jugar con Inuyasha, y mientras acariciaba su todavía plano vientre, la imagen de su querido amo, paso por su mente- Yo… llevo un hijo de Sesshoumaru-sama


	16. Una madre entrometida

La aldea estaba sumida en caos, los pobres campesinos miraba asombrados como, desde el cielo, un enorme y elegante demonio perro descendía con lentitud, como si buscara algo, o tal vez a alguien, provocando el pánico por todo el lugar.

 **…**

-Hola, pequeña humana, puedo notar que ya no eres una cría

-¡¿Irasue-sama?!- Rin se encontraba jugando con los hijos de Inuyasha, desde la noticia del embarazo, estos se habían convertido en sus guardaespaldas personales, y, aprovechando la repentina salida de sus padres, los inocentes cachorros, se habían dedicado a molestarla con incomodas preguntas, muy difíciles de responder

-¿Quién es usted?-Natsuki se había colocado de manera defensiva frente a las otras dos, ya que en ausencia de su papá, él se convertía en el hombre de la casa, y protegería a su hermana y a su tía, aunque esto le costara la vida

-Que niño tan valiente, ¿Sabes? Si quisiera deshacerme de ti… Ya lo hubiera hecho

-…

-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores… Espero que mis nietos sean mejor portados

-¡Irasue-sama!

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Puedo oler la esencia de mi hijo en ti, desde kilómetros a la distancia querida

-¿Hijo? ¡¿Usted es la mamá del tío Sesshoumaru?!

-Si pequeña

-Irasue-sama… ¿No le molesta verdad? Ya sabe…

-¿Molestarme qué? ¿Qué Sesshoumaru haya marcado y embarazado a una humana?

-¡No le hable de esa manera! ¡La tía Rin será una excelente mamá!

-¡Kazumi tiene razón! Ella es muy buena, siempre juega con nosotros, nos cuida y nos cuenta historias

-No sé qué es lo que piensan de mí, pero el único que tiene problemas con los humanos es mi hijo, aunque al parecer, ya supero su trauma

-…

-Lo que más me preocupa es la forma en que te haya tratado, los machos de nuestra especie pueden ser un poco… "Bruscos"

-…

-Ya veo… Mi hijo es sin duda un imbécil, pero esos rasgos los hedero de su padre, espero que no se trasmitan también a la siguiente generación…

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama no es un imbécil!

-Oh, le eres completamente devota… Está bien, si no quieres hablar de mi hijo podemos hablar de mi nieto

-¿Usted… usted sabe de qué sexo es?

-¿Cómo podría saber eso? ¿A caso crees que soy una adivina?

-…

-Está bien… Hay cosas más importantes… ¿No me invitarás a pasar?

-¡Por supuesto! Venga conmigo

 **…**

-¿Cómo termino en esta aldea Irasue-sama?

-Fui al palacio hace unos días, tenia curiosidad de cómo había resultado las cosas, y me entere de que mi hijo había partido a la batalla, y que tú te habías ido con su medio hermano a un asentamiento humano, no me tomo mucho tiempo rastrearte hasta acá… Pasando a un tema más importante, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es dar a luz a un medio demonio?

-He visto muchos partos humanos, pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ver un caso como ese

-Yo no soy una experta en el asunto, pero he escuchado que es lo más doloroso que existe

-… ¿Doloroso?

-Si, y que tambien la mayoría de las mujeres mueren el proceso

-… ¿Morir?

-Si… Morir… Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, fue un gusto hablar contigo pequeña humana, nos vemos pronto

 **…**

-¿Qué querrá ahora?...Sesshoumaru se encontraba reunido con los más altos mando militares de su ejército, planeando una estrategia para la guerra, cuando ese molesto olor invadió sus fosas nasales

-¿Sucede algo Sesshoumaru-sama?

-Retirense

-¡¿Pero que sucede con la reunión?!

-He dicho que se retiren… -Con rapidez, casi todos los presentes habían salido de la sala-Tu tambien Shiroki

-¿Por qué? Acaso…

-Hola hijo, ¿Me has extrañado?

-…

-Si fueras tan amable de retirarte zorro

-Entiendo… Buena suerte Sesshoumaru-sama…. La necesitara…

 **…**

-Estoy ocupado, di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate

-Que hijo tan maleducado he criado…

-No estoy para tus tonterías

-Que lastima… Yo que quería hablar de tu humana

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

-Yo no le he hecho nada… La pregunta real seria ¿Qué le has hecho tú?

-…

-Eres todo un idiota… ¿Crees que solo imponiéndote lograras todo lo que quieres? No todos son tan insensibles como tu Sesshoumaru

-Ve al grano

-Te diré algo interesante, ¿Sabes que ella puede vivir sin ti verdad?

-…

-Tienes miedo de que en algún momento ya no te necesite… Para que sepas la fui a visitar hace unas horas, se veía muy feliz, a pesar de que no estabas ahí

-Callate

-Te dire algo aun mejor… Ella te odia

-¡Largo!

-Nos vemos pronto querido- y tan rápido como apareció, la extraña mujer desapareció sin dejar rastro

 **…**

-Dame más

-¿No cree que ya ha bebido suficiente sake Sesshoumaru-sama?

-No te pregunte tu opinión estúpido zorro…

-¿Quiere ahogar sus penas? Porque conozco otra manera de… ¿Sesshoumaru-sama? ¿Sesshoumaru-sama? ¿Quién lo diría? Un poco de alcohol y cae rendido como un bebe

Shiroki vio una oportunidad de oro, y tomando un frasco de tinta, comenzó a escribir en la cara del demonio

-Toda una obra maestra-Así, completamente conforme, el general se fue de la habitación, dejando a Sesshoumaru con un bigote y la palabra idiota pintada en su frente

 **…**


	17. La familia se agranda

-Sesshoumaru sama, ¡Lo odio! ¡No quiero verlo nunca más!

-Rin… No…

-¡Aléjese! Yo ya no lo amo, ¡Lo desprecio!  
-¡No es cierto…! ¡No puede…!

-¡Si lo es!... ¡Ha sido lo peor que ha pasado en toda la vida! Y ya es muy tarde, ahora estoy esperando un hijo Kohaku-kun ¡No quiero saber nada de usted!

\- Un hijo del… ¡¿Del exterminador?!

-¡Si! Prefiero a los humanos antes de un horrible y desalmado demonio como usted

-¡Rin espera!

 **…**

-¡Rin!- Sesshoumaru despertó de esa horrible pesadilla- Ya no volveré a beber esa porquería…

Arreglando un poco sus ropas, el demonio salió a ordenar sus tropas, pero un molesto dolor de cabeza, no le permitió entender de qué se reían todos

 **-Unos meses después-**

-Vamos, solo puja un poco más

-¡Ahg!

-Solo un poco, respira, tú puedes

-No… ¡Ahg! Todo es tu maldita culpa ¡Osuwari!

 **…**

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Levántate!

-No… No… Puedo… Ka-gome… ¿Por… que?- El pobre semi-demonio no dejaba de ser azotado contra el suelo, a pesar de los años, el hechizo de su collar no se había debilitado

-¡Papá no seas vago! ¿No ves que mamá te necesita? ¡Ella está sufriendo en este momento! ¿No la escuchas gritar?

-Si… La… estoy… escuchando… ¡Ayúdenme!

-Oh mi querido amigo, me das lastima, se nota que la señorita Kagome tiene buena voz

-Cállate… Monje

-Al menos agradece que Shippo tuvo que ir a entrenar para su examen, sino te estaría molestando como las últimas veces

-Tío Miroku ¿Mamá estará bien?

-No te preocupes Natsuki, todo saldrá bien

 **…**

-¡Solo una vez más!

-¡Ahg!

Y así, un pequeño llanto invadió la habitación, nuevamente un medio-demonio había llegado al mundo, entre toda la expectativa, Sango finalmente dejo pasar al afortunado padre, que apenas podía levantarse

-Es un niña-Kagome permitió que Inuyasha la cargara, que asombrado, miraba con cariño las oscuras orejas de perro que resaltaban sobre su pequeña cabeza- Me gustaría que se llamara Izumi

-Es hermosa- El mayor le devolvió la bebe a su madre, y, ya sea por la emoción, los nervios o la contusión en su cabeza, Inuyasha se desmayo

 **…**

-¡Tía Rin! ¡Tía Rin!

-¿Qué sucede pequeños?

-¡¿Ya conociste a mi nueva hermanita?!

-¡Es igualita a mamá!

-Sí, es muy linda

-Pobre papá, mamá le dijo osuwari muchas veces, todavía no ha despertado

-Hubieras visto como gritaba mamá, Natsuki

-¡Podía escucharla desde afuera! ¿Por qué no dejan que los hombres estén presentes? ¡Eso no es justo!

-Mamá gritaba y lloraba mucho, tía Rin, ¿Dar a luz duele?

-¿Doler…?

-¡Si! Mamá parecía sufrir mucho

-¿Sufrir…?

-Tía Rin ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?

-Yo… creo que me siento mal

-¿Sigues enferma?

-No Natsuki… yo… solo tengo que descansar

 **…**

Rin miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación, mientras tocaba su ya abultado vientre, por fuera podía parecer una futura madre emocionada, pero por dentro estaba completamente en pánico, el ver como Kagome-sama se retorcía del dolor, la había dejado en shock y con un profundo miedo de dar a luz.

-¿Qué debería hacer… Sesshoumaru-sama? Lo extraño mucho…

 **…**


	18. Amo bonito ¡No me mate!

**-Alguna vez en algún momento-**

-¡Cuando crezca voy a casarme con Sesshoumaru-sama!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando mocosa?! El amo bonito jamás se casaría contigo ¡Aunque fueras la última mujer en este mundo!

-No sea tan amargado Jaken-sama, lo que pasa es que usted esta celoso de que Sesshoumaru-sama me quiera más a mí que a usted

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué el amo bonito preferiría a una inútil humana que sobre su fiel sirviente Jaken? ¡No seas ridícula!

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a él? ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¿A quién quiere más? ¿A Jaken-sama o a mi?

-…

-Ya lo escuchaste, ¡Me prefiere a mí!  
-¡Pero si el amo no dijo nada!

-No es necesario que lo diga para que yo lo entienda, Jaken-sama

-¡Eres una tramposa!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Ya cállate Jaken!

-Ya escuchaste…

-Tú también haz silencio Rin

-… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Sesshoumaru-sama?

-…

-Cuando crezca… ¿Puedo casarme con usted?

-Haz lo que quieras

-¡¿Vio Jaken-sama?! ¡Sesshoumaru-sama me prefiere a mí que a usted!

-¡Ya haz silencio Rin!

 **-Algunos años después-**

-El palacio está un poco silencioso sin la mocosa ¿Verdad Ah-Un?

-…

-Últimamente te ves un poco desanimado ¿Tu también la extrañas?

-…

-Si… Yo también… ¿Qué opinas de ir a visitarla?

 **…**

Jaken volaba en Ah-Un, sobre la aldea del idiota del medio hermano del amo bonito, había tenido unas cuantas dificultades para encontrarla, pero después de estar perdido unas cuantas semanas, finalmente había llegado.

 **…**

A penas piso tierra, el pobre demonio fue derrumbado por dos pequeñas bolas de pelo, que él (de mala gana) reconocía como sobrinos de su señor, los niños lo acosaban con preguntas, y hablaban tan rápido que apenas les entendía, así que no pudo evitar recordar a la pequeña humana que "técnicamente" había criado, perdido entre sus memorias, grito de sorpresa al notar la imagen de un enorme vientre, en la ya no tan pequeña Rin, haciendo que, inevitablemente, el sapo se desmayara

 **…**

-¡No fue mi culpa Sesshoumaru-sama!

-¡Tu permitiste que se fuera a la aldea!

-¡Jamás pensé que sucedería esto! ¡El zorro me dijo que estaría más segura ahí!

-Tu único trabajo era cuidarla

-¡No Sesshoumaru-sama!

 **…**

-¡No me mate!

-¿Quién querría matarte sapo estúpido?

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

-No te alteres, me haces daño en los oídos

-¡No me importa! ¿Qué se supone…?-Un fuerte peso no permitió que el demonio siguiera hablando, ya que un intento de que el enano se callara, Inuyasha se había sentado sobre él

-¡Kagome! ¡Ya se despertó!

-¡Inuyasha! No grites, ¡Despertaras a Izumi!

-Keh, iré a ver que hacen los cachorros, nos vemos sapo

 **…**

-Disculpa a Inuyasha, a veces puede ser un poco brusco

-¡Todavía no entiendo como una bestia como él puede ser hermano de Sesshoumaru-sama!

-¡Hey! ¡No te permito que hables así de él!

-Como sea

-Y con todo y eso… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡¿Qué que me trae?! ¿A que era a lo que venía? … ¡Ah! ¡Sesshoumaru-sama me va a matar!

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? El amo bonito me matara

-¡Cálmate Jaken! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¿A caso no lo sabes? La mocosa…

-Kagome-sama, ya entendí a Ah-Un, ¿Jaken-sama ya ha despertado?

-¡Mocosa! ¡Mira lo grande que estas!

-Jaken-sama… ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Rin-chan… ¿Cómo pude permitir que pasara esto?... Amo bonito… Perdóneme…

-¿De qué hablas Jaken?

-¡¿A caso estas ciega?! ¿No ves el gran problema que tenemos aquí? ¡¿Qué pensara el amo bonito cuando vea a la mocosa?! ¡Seré el primero al que matara!

-Creo que no está entendiendo Jaken-sama

-¡La que no estás entendiendo eres tú!

-Pero Jaken-sama…

-¿Quién es el padre? Después de mi, ¡Ese será el siguiente a quien matara el amo bonito!

-¡Jaken-sama! ¡Es lo que estoy tratando de decirle! ¡El padre es Sesshoumaru-sama!

-¡¿Qué?!- Y así, el pobre sapo se desmayo por segunda vez en ese día


	19. El final de la batalla

**-Hace algunos años-**

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

-…

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¿Alguna vez ha amado a alguien?

-El amor es un sentimiento humano Rin

-Sí pero… ¿Alguna vez lo ha hecho?

-…

-No tiene que avergonzarse si no lo entiende

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo entiendo?

-El amor es un sentimiento humano, y usted es un demonio

-…

-Cuando era pequeña me enseñaron que el amor es un sentimiento maravilloso, te hace querer la felicidad de otros antes de la tuya

-… ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-…

-No se preocupe Sesshoumaru-sama, la persona que Rin ama es a usted

-Hump ¿Qué te motiva a amarme?

-El amor no tiene que tener una razón, simplemente se siente

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me amas?

-Simple, ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con usted Sesshoumaru-sama!

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?

-¡Si! Prometo que lo amaré por siempre… Y usted… ¿Algún día me amara? Sesshoumaru-sama…

-… ¿Quién sabe?

 **…**

Sesshoumaru se abría paso entre los cadáveres de sus enemigos, esa guerra ya había durado demasiado y comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sin ninguna consideración, mataba a los pobres ilusos que trataban de detenerlo, el demonio ya estaba cansado de pelear con peones en el tablero de ajedrez, iba directo con el Rey, para dar el movimiento final y lograr el jaque mate.

 **…**

¿Cuántas veces lo habían herido? ¿Quién sabe? Desde hace rato que ya había perdido la cuenta, y es que realmente nada de eso le importaba, su único objetivo era volver lo más pronto al palacio, quería verla, no, necesitaba verla, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una lucha sin sentido, así que transformándose en su verdadera forma, Sesshoumaru comenzó a arrasar todo a su paso, sin mayor esfuerzo el batallón enemigo era reducido a cenizas, y solo su furia prevalecía, ni siquiera se molestaba en escuchar los ruegos y lamentos de los demonios moribundos, esas escorias debieron haberlo pensado antes de enfrentarse a él. Por otro lado, al ver a su ejército caer, el líder finalmente hizo acto de presencia, el maldito Lord del Sur, un ser desagradable que era odiado hasta por sus propios súbditos, le quedaba un único recurso para tratar de salir victorioso en esa batalla, y, con algo de satisfacción, comenzó a escupir palabras venenosas para distraer al despiadado demonio, que no hubieran surtido efecto, si el muy astuto no le hubiera dado en su fibra sensible, que no era ni más ni menos que su pequeña protegida: Rin

-He escuchado que te revuelcas con una humana Sesshoumaru, eres una vergüenza para toda tu especie ¿A caso quieres terminar como tu padre?- El Lord se movió en el momento preciso para evitar el zarpazo del perro gigante- Tienes que hacer mas habilidoso si intentas asesinarme con eso amigo mío

-Grrr

-Cuando estás en esa forma no puedo entenderte nada querido, ¿Por qué no conversamos civilizadamente?-Esta vez por poco no evita una mordida que le hubiera quitado la cabeza- Oh olvide que ahora eres un perro domesticado ¿Tan rápido quieres volver con tu ama?

-Grrr- Sesshoumaru se abalanzo sobre el molesto Lord, pero este era escurridizo, y en esa forma le costaba atraparlo-Si tanto deseas pelear contra mí, te concederé ese honor antes de morir- Volviendo a su imagen habitual, el demonio luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra con su espada

-Te has vuelto débil ingenuo Sesshoumaru, pagaras por tus errores- En un rápido movimiento el mayor se posiciono a espaldas del albino demonio, con intención de atravesar su corazón, pero leyendo sus intensiones, Sesshoumaru con un simple giro clavo sus garras en el cuello del Lord, haciendo que comenzara a ahogarse con su propia sangre- Mal-dito… No puedes matar-me

-Hump eso ya lo hice imbécil- Y alzando el cadáver del líder del ejército enemigo, Sesshoumaru se declaro vencedor de la contienda

 **…**

En algún lugar, una enorme bola de luz atravesaba el cielo con rapidez, cualquier campesino distraído podría haberla confundido con una estrella fugaz, pero en su interior, se encontraba un imponente y frio demonio, que volaba apresurado al encuentro de mujer

 **…**

Jaken hacia un esfuerzo para llamar la atención de Ah-Un, desde su regreso de la aldea, hace un par de días, el dragón había estado mas desanimado que nunca, no había forma de hacerlo comer, y ya ni siquiera le gustaba usar al sapo como balón, el ver a su querida ama, le había causado más depresión que la que originalmente tenia, y dejarlo en ese estado no era una opción

-Vamos Ah-Un, no te puedes quedar así

-…

-¡No me mires así!

-…

-¡No es mi culpa que la mocosa no quiera volver todavía!

-…

-¡Claro que no nos podíamos quedar allí! El amo bonito podría volver en cualquier momento y como sus sirvientes tenemos que recibirlo como es debido

-…

-¡No seas mal educado! ¿Con esa boca le hablas a tu madre?

-…

-Ahora veras…-Jaken no pudo continuar, porque una pequeña explosión hizo que se estampara contrala pared

-¿Dónde está?

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

-No lo repetiré

-Sesshoumaru-sama, la mocosa fue a la aldea del idiota de Inuyasha, pero… ¡Sesshoumaru-sama espere! Necesito decirle algo

Pero ya era muy tarde, el demonio había desaparecido entre la negrura de la noche, dejando al pobre Jaken con las palabras en la boca

 **…**

-Inuyasha eres un imbécil, me las pagaras…

 **…**


	20. Sesshoumaru-sama ha llegado

Todos y cada uno de los aldeanos no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, a medida que una inmensa bola de luz, descendía rápidamente desde el cielo, impactando fuertemente sobre de la tierra, así, para sorpresa de los presentes, de entre una nube de polvo salió aquel demonio que hace mucho que no veían, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a su presencia, los pobres pobladores no pudieron evitar sentir terror ante la macabra y aterradora aura de muerte a su alrededor, haciéndose a un lado, lo dejaron pasar evitando el contacto visual, ¿Quién sería el desafortunado que caería en sus garras?

 **-Ese mismo día unas horas antes-**

El joven exterminador pulía sus armas a un costado del rio, al fin podía descansar después de esa extenuante visita a su hermana, sin duda sus sobrinos podían ser muy hiperactivos cuando se lo proponían, y ya era hora de descansar, concentrado en su trabajo, casi pega un susto del susto al escuchar una voz muy familiar

-¡Kohaku-kun! ¡Kohaku-kun!

-¿Rin-chan…? ¡Rin-chan! Vaya ¿Qué haces aquí? Woh ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tu…?

-Emm yo… bueno…

-¿Es de Sesshoumaru-sama?

-…

-Debí suponerlo, ¿Quién lo diría? Por fin lograste convencerlo

-¡Oye! ¡No te burles de mí!

-No me estoy burlando… Pero ya en serio… Dime ¿Qué hiciste para cautivar a un demonio tan frio como él?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-Lo sé, lo sé, tú eres muy ingenua como para hacer algo como eso

-Gracias… Un momento ¡¿Qué?!

-Jajaja no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre serás una niña malcriada

-¡No soy una niña malcriada!

-Claro, lo que tu digas, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué dijo Sesshoumaru-sama cuando se entero?

-Él… Él no lo sabe…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No es mi culpa! Desde que se fue al campo de batalla no le he visto, y eso fue antes de que me enterara de que estaba embarazada

-¿Campo de batalla?

-Si, al parecer el Lord del Sur le declaro la guerra a Sesshoumaru-sama

-¿Y no estás preocupada por eso?

-Por supuesto que no, Sesshoumaru-sama es muy fuerte, no creo que nadie pueda vencerlo

-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí en la aldea? Tengo entendido desde que te fuiste con Sesshoumaru-sama no habías vuelto

-¿Cómo termine aquí en la aldea…? ¡Es cierto! ¡Todo es culpa de Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Ese traidor! ¡¿Puedes creer que estuviera seduciendo a una criada en mi propia cara?! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel?! Es que cuando lo vea…

-Ya cálmate Rin, ¿En serio crees que Sesshoumaru-sama sea capaz de eso?

-…

-¿Lo entiendes? No debes preocuparte tanto, cuando lo veas podrás preguntarle, además, el estrés es malo para tu salud, y en estos momentos debes ser muy delicada

-Si lo sé…

-¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Inuyasha-sama? Todavía no he pasado a saludarlos

-¡Vamos!

 **…**

Sesshoumaru había salido hecho una furia de su palacio, ¿Por qué Rin no estaba ahí? ¿Quién le había permitido irse? Su instinto asesino le pedía venganza, y cualquier ser que se atravesara en el camino servía para saciar su sed de sangre, bosques enteros caían bajo sus garras, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, llego a la aldea alrededor del medio día

 **…**

-¡Hasta luego Kagome-sama!, ¡Inuyasha-sama!, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-Fue muy divertido, ¿No es cierto Kohaku-kun?

-Siempre es divertido ver como se pelean, pareciera que se odian, todavía actúan como un par de niños

-¿Y qué opinas de la pequeña Izumi? ¿No es un amor?

-Es muy linda, es igualita a Kagome-sama, espero que ella sea más tranquila

-Yo también, por el bien de todos espero que así sea

-¡Oye Rin! ¡¿Qué opinas de ir al claro a que te enseñe los nuevos movimientos que aprendí?!

-¡Vamos! -Repentinamente un temblor en la tierra hizo que Rin perdiera el equilibrio, y que Kohaku, en un intento de ayudarla, cayera debajo de ella

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¿No te lastimaste Rin-chan?

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- En condiciones normales, este pequeño malentendido se arreglaría con mucha facilidad, pero Sesshoumaru no estaba de humor para explicaciones, para él la única verdad era la que podía ver con sus ojos, así que según su entendimiento, otro hombre estaba abrazando muy cómodamente a su mujer, y como si no fuera suficiente, su mente en cuestión de segundos hacia relaciones ilógicas, llegando a la absurda conclusión de que su hembra lo estaba engañando, y además de eso, esperaba un hijo de esa infidelidad, justamente como en aquel sueño…

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Maldito-Con rapidez el demonio tomo al exterminador por el cuello, elevándolo a su altura- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Suéltelo! ¡Kohaku-kun no ha hecho nada!

-Cállate, no estás en posición de hablar

-¡No lo mate!

-Nadie toca a mi mujer y se sale con la suya

-¿De qué rayos está hablando?- Una profunda mirada de odio de parte del mayor hizo que Rin se congelara en su lugar

El demonio comenzó a inyectar lentamente su veneno en el cuello del chico, y en ese momento, mientas Kohaku se retorcía de dolor, Sesshoumaru por fin pudo notar que el olor proveniente de Rin no era de nadie más que de él mismo

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta- Soltando al exterminador, el demonio comenzó a acercarse a la asustada chica- Rin, nos vamos

-No

-¿Cómo?

-¡He dicho que no!

-No te per…

-¡Estoy cansada de tener que hacer lo que le dé la gana! ¡Es hora de que me escuche!

-Rin…

-Siempre hace lo que quiere ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¿Por qué siempre es así conmigo? ¡No es justo!

-No tengo idea de que hablas

-¡Si la tiene! O me va a decir que lo que paso con Sakura-san es solo casualidad

-¿Sakura?

-No se haga el idiota, ¡Yo lo vi con ella!

-¿Te refieres a esa sirviente? Ya me deshice de ella, no es razón para tus berrinches, así que obedece

-¡No soy su mascota! ¡Ahg!

-¿Rin?

-Ahg… me duele mucho… el estomago

-¡Rin!

 **…**

-Debes calmarte Sesshoumaru, Kagome está haciendo lo mejor que puede

-¿Quién pidió tu consuelo hibrido?

-No deberías estar tan alterado, se adelanto un par de meses, pero eso no es necesariamente algo malo

-…

-Se que estas alterado, todo esto es una sorpresa para ti, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar

-Voy a entrar

-¡Espera! No puedes entrar, solo estorbarías, déjaselo a las mujeres

-…

-Solo hay que tener paciencia

 **…**

-Esto es muy extraño

-¿Qué sucede?

-Desde hace rato que escucho llantos, ya deberían haberte llamado

-No me importa lo que digas, voy a entrar

-No, Sesshoumaru…

 **…**

La puerta de la habitación se deslizo con fuerza, dando paso a la imagen del desesperado demonio, el lugar tenía un aire lúgubre, que le indicaba al mayor que algo no estaba bien

-Sesshoumaru, antes que todo, quiero que sepas que dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, no hubo nada más que pudiéramos hacer- Kagome sostenía un ruidoso bulto entre sus brazos, pero algo desentonaba en esa escena ¿Por qué Rin lloraba? Con lentitud, Sesshoumaru se fue acercando a la chica, dándose cuenta de que ella también sostenía un bulto, envuelta entre las sabanas, cargaba a una hermosa cachorrita con el pelo tan claro como el de su padre, cuyo rostro, idéntico al de su madre, era enternecido por unas hermosas orejitas de perro, que resaltaban en la cima de su cabeza, pero había un problema, la pequeña bebe no respiraba.

 **…**


	21. ¿Puedo amarlo para siempre?

**…**

-Sesshoumaru-sama… ¿Puedo estar con usted para siempre?

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

-¡Porque quiero que me mire!

-¿Mirarte?

-Quiero que Sesshoumaru-sama me mire solo a mi

 **…**

Sesshoumaru observaba a la hermosa cachorra que se encontraba en brazos de Rin, era tan pequeña y delicada, que realmente dudaba viniera de él, enrollada entre todas esas mantas, a primera vista cualquiera creería que estaba durmiendo, pero la cruel realidad era otra.

¿Ese era acaso su castigo? Había hecho cosas horribles durante su larga vida, asesinado y torturado sin piedad, a familias enteras, sin ningún remordimiento, y ahora, el momento que debería ser el más feliz de su vida, estaba lleno de desgarradoras lágrimas de su mujer.

Conteniendo el enojo y la impotencia, el demonio no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez cuando sostuvo el cadáver de Rin entre sus brazos, ¿Ese era su cruel destino? ¿Ver morir a todo aquello que quería? Por primera vez, Sesshoumaru se permitió soltar una pequeña lagrima, concentrado en su dolor, sintió un pequeño temblor en Tenseiga, su espada también lloraba por él, tomándola por la empuñadura, pudo ver a esos malditos esbirros de la muerte, y de un solo corte preciso, acabo con todos, permitiendo que la pequeña, mostrara por primera vez sus ojos dorados al mundo.

No importaba que sucediera, el demonio desafiaría hasta el mismo destino, porque ahora tenía algo que proteger

 **…**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la llegada de Sesshoumaru al palacio, desde entonces Rin no veía a su amo, pasaba todo el día atendiendo a los cachorros y cuando el demonio llegaba, ella ya estaba dormida. La humana había quedado muy afectada con su embarazo, su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente preparado y por eso, cuestiones que antes le eran simples como caminar, ahora le eran una osadía. Con el descanso adecuado y los constantes cuidados de Jaken, poco a poco se fue recuperando, y hoy finalmente se atrevería a salir de la habitación (que compartía con Sesshoumaru) en busca de su querido demonio.

 **…**

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo

-Necesito hablar con usted

-…

-Quiero pedirle perdón… Todo lo que paso es mi culpa

-Ya no te preocupes por eso

-¡Es en serio! Yo… fui una tonta, solo quería disculparme

-…

-Sesshoumaru-sama… ¿Puedo decirle algo?

-…

-Yo lo amo, se que usted es un demonio, y que no entiende de esas cosas pero… ¡Espero que algún día pueda tomarme en serio!...-Sesshoumaru tomo a Rin por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que sus labios se fundieran en un profundo beso

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes verdad?

-¿De qué habla?

-Debí suponerlo… Rin, la marca que llevas en el cuello te señala como mi hembra

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Para los humanos sería algo así como que tú eres mi esposa

-¡¿En serio?! Yo… No tenía idea… ¿Eso significa que puedo amarlo por el resto de mi vida?

-Haz lo que quieras

Así la humana entendió que el demonio siempre la había mirado, y que lo haría para toda la eternidad

 **…**


	22. Epílogo

**…**

-Vamos Kiyomi, si nos quedamos aquí mamá nos encontrara

-Sigo sin entender por qué hacemos esto, ¿A caso no eras tú quien quería ir a la aldea del tío Inuyasha?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero… Ahí viene, ¡Corre!

-¡Kouki! ¡Kiyomi! ¡Esperen! Tenemos que apresurarnos ¡No querrán hacer enojar a su padre!

 **…**

Los dos pequeños cachorros corrían por los jardines, escapando de la pobre humana, que trataba de darles un baño, la actividad menos favorita de Kouki, el hijo consentido del amo del palacio, él y su hermana gemela, con sus recién cumplidos cuatro años, siempre aprovechaban su condición de medio demonios para burlar a su madre, simplemente porque era divertido ver como se enojaba, en el camino, su plan de huida se vio arruinado cuando, de un árbol, descendió elegantemente su padre, atrapándolo en el acto

-¿A dónde creen que van?

-¡Papá! Yo… Nosotros… ¡Todo fue idea de Kiyomi!

-¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Todo fue tu culpa!

-¡Claro que no! Pudiste haberme detenido, pero no lo hiciste, así que es tu culpa

-Eres un…

-¡Basta! Ustedes dos se irán a bañar y en el camino se disculparan con su madre

-Si papá…

 **…**

-Lo sentimos mamá, solo queríamos hacerte una broma

-Todo fue idea de Kouki

-¡Oye…!

-Ya no se peleen, ahora vayan a arreglarse, tenemos que salir y solo faltan ustedes

-Está bien… Hey Kiyomi ¿Cuándo lleguemos a la aldea molestaremos al tío Inuyasha?

-¡Si!

-Entonces apresurémonos

-Vamos

-Esos cachorros son unos malcriados

-Es tu culpa, siempre los dejas hacer lo que quieran

-…

-Gracias por dejar que los niños vayan a la aldea, se notan que están muy emocionados

-…

-No te pongas así, todos sabemos que ya no tienes nada contra Inuyasha-sama

-…

-¿Estas celoso porque los cachorros están emocionado por ver a su tío?

-Grrr

-Jajaja, sabes que ellos te quieren más a ti, sobre todo Kiyomi, ella te ama

-…

-Anoche cuando te lo pedí accediste con facilidad…

-Eso no fue justo

-Pero dijiste que si

-…

-Ya te lo recompensaré, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde

 **…**

Los dos pequeños cachorros del palacio, eran la pesadilla de los sirvientes, Kouki el mayor de los dos, era un niño hiperactivo, exactamente como Rin cundo era niña, pero físicamente era una copia exacta de Sesshoumaru, con dos pequeñas orejas de perro en la cima de su cabeza, por otra parte, Kiyomi era más parecida a Rin, y su forma de ser igual a la de su padre, ambos hermanos eran sumamente unidos, no había forma de separarlos, lo que al mismo tiempo era contraproducente, porque pasaban todo el día peleando, tal vez esa era su extraña forma de quererse.

Rin amaba mucho a sus dos pequeños hijos, pero el que realmente toleraba todo lo que ellos dos hacían era el demonio, ¿Quién diría que Sesshoumaru sería tan buen padre?, si ellos querían algo, él se los conseguía, si a ellos les molestaba algo, él se deshacía de eso, y pobre de aquel que se metiera con sus cachorros, en un parpadeo moría preso entre sus garras.

El único que salió perjudicado de esta situación fue Jaken, ya que el desafortunado sapo, terminó haciendo de niñero, si Rin fue todo un reto para él, ahora el problema se multiplicaba por dos, desde hace cuatro años que no tenía ni un día de descanso, y a la primera queja Sesshoumaru lo amenazaba de muerte, así que solo le quedaba resignarse a su oscuro destino: Ser niñero para toda la eternidad.

 **…**

-Hola mascota

-¡Shiroki-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venia de camino y decidí pasar a visitar

-Nos estabas siguiendo y viniste porque estabas aburrido y te sentías solo ¿Verdad?

-Eres un poco impertinente ¿Sabias?

-…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Te hice una pregunta

-¿No puedo visitar a la familia?

-Tú no perteneces a mi familia

-¿Todavía me guarda rencor?

-…

-¡Shiroki-san! ¡Shiroki-san!

-Hola Izumi-chan, Kazumi-chan ¿Cómo están?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Shiroki-san! ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotras?

-Shiroki-san jugara conmigo Kazumi

-¡No! ¡Él jugara conmigo!

-¡Aléjate de mis cachorras estúpido zorro!

-¿Un padre celoso? Deberías estar orgulloso de tus hijas, saben reconocer un buen partido cuando lo ven

-Grrr, ¡Ahora veras!

-Osuwari

-¿Por qué…?

-Kagome-sama, creo que los zorros y los perros no se llevan bien

-Tienes toda la razón Rin-chan, ¿Qué es eso que vuela en el cielo?

-¿Qué querrá esa mujer ahora?

-Hola hijo, ¿No te alegras de ver a tu madre? ¿Dónde están mis nietos?

-¡Abuela!

 **…**

Desde la lejanía Sesshoumaru veía algo que jamás pensó que tendría, su familia, sin duda, ahora tenía algo que proteger

 **…**

-Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Puedo amarlo para siempre?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por seguirnos hasta ahora! Me he divertido mucho leyendo sus comentarios, prometo que nos veremos pronto en alguna otra historia, esperen por mi :D


End file.
